Through His Eyes
by clevershadowminx
Summary: The fourth Harry Potter book from Cedric's point of view. A new character has been added to mostly replace Cho. Cause I never liked her... you'll have to read to find out! please review. Big news this fic now has a prequal Her Eye's Have It! go read it
1. Prologue: The Graveyard

Prologue: The Graveyard

We landed on the ground with a hard blow. Neither of us was expecting to be whisked, at the mercy of god knows who, and off to god knows where. Reluctantly I picked myself up and brushed some of the dirt of my pants.

"Harry" I managed to let out. "Where the hell are we?"

"Dunno" he replied crawling around in search of his glasses. Once he found them he stood up.

Then to my horror I realized, though not to all extents, where we were. "Harry…" I started but he cut me off.

"I've been here before, or well I was here in a dream." He was shaking his head in worry. "Cedric we have to get out of here." His hand was on something, a grave stone. I walked over to where he was standing, and read.

**Tom Marvalo Riddle**

"Well Harry, I'd have to agree with you but where is the cup?" Harry shrugged. I looked around but it was no where in visible sight.

"Hello Potter" growled a familiar voice. Harry and I spun around, and there in front of us was Wormtail.

"Kill the spare" rasped another all too familiar voice.

"Yes Master"

My eyes widened because Wormtail's wand was pointed at me. I ran quickly into the dark hiding behind a boulder.

"You insolent fool." The voice rasped again. "You let him get away. Well no matter he's not the important thing anyway. Get the boy."

Wormtail turned and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry struggled and tried to get away but with no luck. Wormtail pushed him onto some sort of structure with a what looked like a grim reaper on it. Harry was trapped behind the reaper's long poled weapon. Suddenly I felt another presence with me.

"I was starting to get worried about you." To my great relief it was Faye.

"Boy am I glad to see you." I whispered.

"What's going on" She asked looking around. Her eyes stopped on Harry. In the distance we could hear Wormtail finishing the ritual to bring back his master.

"…Blood of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe." Wormtail finished by holding out Harry's arm and drawing blood with a long knife. After which he dropped the bundle he had been carrying into the pot.

"We should get outta here." Faye suggested nudging my arm fervently.

I shook my head. "No. We can't leave Harry here to fend for him self." Faye gave me a quizzical look.

"He's gotten out of tougher scrapes than this, on his own completely none the less. For god's sake Cedric he battled a dragon, even after it freed it self from it's chain." She angrily whispered.

"No it's about to get much worse." I shook my head. "And I owe him one. He saved my life in the maze." I wasn't completely sure of what I was saying but it sounded right so I kept talking. "I owe him my life."

Faye looked from me, to Harry, to me, and back to Harry, and sighed. "Fine we'll save Harry first then go back"

I smiled at her. "Thank you" She rolled her eyes. She was the first to leave the safety of the boulder. She army crawled over to a weeping willow and stood up, then motioned for me to follow. Half of the way over I was discovered.

"Get him" Screamed the newly made dark lord. Suddenly I had all the death eaters on my tail. They all stood in a pack in front of me, as if trying to look even more threatening. In a flash of pink light Faye stood in front of me facing the death eaters with what I knew had to be a mean look in her eyes. The death eaters had a good laugh at what they thought a mere little girl in front of them. They continued to laugh until she knocked half of them off their feet and backwards in the direction they had come in. The other half immediately grew silent.

"Not so funny now is it?" She shrieked at them. They ones who were left ran in the direction the rest of them had been flung in. "That's right you run away. That'll teach you to mess with my Cedric." I could almost kiss her right there. Did that mean she took me back?

"Cowards" Voldemort voiced, his anger rising. He was forced to turn his attentions away from Harry. "You" he glared at Faye, slowly but menacingly approaching us.

Faye realizing the gravity of the situation turned her head and planted one right on my lips. "I love you. Don't ever forget that, but Cedric I need you to get Harry and go back to Hogwarts." I was stunned, but as she asked I headed over to Harry, Voldemort barely glancing at me. His main focus had obviously been shifted.

"Avada Kadavra!" he said as he flicked his wand in Faye's direction.

"No!" I turned around but the image was much different than I had expected. Faye was holding it back with her hands.

"Go!" she shouted at me but I couldn't turn away. "I mean it now you have to go" There were tears slowly streaming from her eyes. I turned around and released Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said. "Now I think we should take Faye advice and get out of here. I nodded but turning back at her I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave not knowing if she was okay or not.

Faye looked at us realizing what she needed to do. She moved her hands back and than forced them forward, shouting "Go!" as she did so. It wasn't until that moment I realized why she had been so insistent on my leaving. She didn't want me to see her die.

"Faye no!" I shouted at her but it was too late. She had fully pushed her hands forward. This action froze all the death eaters as well as Voldemort, but in doing so she had let go of the green beam of light and it had hit her knocking her backwards flailing. "Faye" I said again, now more of a whisper, tears streaming down the sides of my face. I ran over to her but I was not ready for the sight I saw. I doubled over in pain as I saw her pale, motion less body.

"Cedric, we have to go" Harry had followed me over to Faye. "We have no idea how long the freeze will last." I nodded and picked her up. Harry grabbed my arm and then "Accio" got the cup. We were off in a flurry of lights.

I woke with a start to find I was still safe and sound in my bed. Sweat was pooling all around me. To my relief Faye was right next to me, her arm resting on my chest. I let out a sigh but my pulse didn't slow.


	2. The Portkey

Chapter One: The Portkey

"Cedric!" My father's voice rung down the hallway. The noise woke me up from my already quite restless sleep, causing me to jump and hit my head on the wooden book shelf above my bed.

"Bloody hell" I said under my breath and not to anyone in particular.

"Mmmph" The noise came from my sleeping girlfriend, Faye, who had been roused by the noise and movement of my utter clumsiness. I got up and began to get dressed.

"Cedric!" My father opened the door to my room, at which Faye rolled off and behind my bed and landed with a definite thud. My father looked at me. I simply shrugged. What would I say anyway? Oh by the way dad my girlfriend Faye stayed the night in my bed. I hope you don't mind. Nope I think he'll be more at ease not being let into my love life thank you very much. On second thought he'd probably be proud and give me a pat on the back… "Cedric, you have to hurry. They'll take the portkey without us."

"Of course dad I'll be ready soon." My dad took one last glance at my bed, shook his head, probably dismissing it as some cluttered mess that fell from my bed earlier. Then he left. "That was way too close Faye." Faye popped up from behind my bed grabbing the top sheet and covering herself with it. "When my dad gives the first wake up call, for the love of god hide." Faye gave me a sheepish look.

"Sorry" She said now hidden in a little cove near my bed. "Have you seen my black, lacy tank top?" I shook my head. "Damn it. Well I can't very well come home with out a shirt. My aunts and mom will have my head or more likely my dad would have yours." She gave me a cute, sad puppy look.

"Here" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. "It'll be big but it's better than nothing." I tossed it her way. My father pounded on the door again and Faye darted into the cove.

"Cedric are you ready yet?"

"Almost" I yelled. It was kind of hard to hear anything from outside my door which tended to come in handy when it came to Faye and me. I heard his footsteps fade as he walked away. I turned back to Faye, to see her holding my shirt to her nose.

"It smells like you." I couldn't see her expression from behind the t-shirt.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes" she paused to sniff it again. "a very, very good thing." She slipped it on and all though it was rather loose on her she still looked pretty good in it. In fact she looked good in pretty much anything. Her beautiful, long, brown hair, which she must have gotten from her aunt, hung on her shoulders almost magically. I guess she could tell I was staring because she flashed me a smile. I love the way she smiles. "Well I had better get headed home before my mom and aunts begin to wonder where I've gone" She came over and kissed me good bye. I held her in my arms and it felt good. All the worry caused by my nightmare just faded away. Then in a flash of pink light she was gone.

"Don't worry Ced my boy. We're almost there." My father said in response to my worn out look.

"I'm fairly certain you said that a good four miles back" I smirked at him. I couldn't help it.

"You see that tree over there?" I nodded. "That is where we are meeting them." It looked like a nice resting spot.

"Hey dad, my girlfriend, Faye, might be meeting us at the match."

"That sounds good; I'd like to finally meet the girl." I laughed a little thinking on the fact that he very nearly had this morning.

"I got an extra ticket just in case"

"Splendid" Then he got a very confused look on his face. "Ced, how is she getting to the game? Has she gotten a portkey? Or does she apparate?"

"No she's not quite old enough to apparate yet, but what she does is like apparateing… sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's just different. It involves a ring. It's some wiccan thing."

"Ahh I see." My father still didn't really believe in Wiccan magic. The minutes passed once we reached the tree, and in my sheer boredom I decided to lean against the trunk of the tree and rest a bit for my lack of sleep.

"Dad?"

"Yes Ced?"

"Besides the Weasly's who all is coming to the match with us?"

"Uhh let's see…" He mulled it over a moment before giving a reply. "Not sure, though Arthur did mention that he was bringing a few others." I nodded. About ten minutes later I could see a group of people approaching. "That should be them Ced."

"Amos!" Mr. Weasly exclaimed.

"Arthur!" My father reached forward to shake Mr. Weasly's hand as he approached.

"This is Amos Diggory every one." Said Mr. Weasly "and this strapping young man must be Cedric" He extended his hand to meet mine and I returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hi" I said with a slight wave and nearly every one said hi back. Well except for of course Fred and George. It seemed they were still sore about my team beating Gryffindor in the first game of quiditch last year. But they weren't above teasing me once they noticed my considerable after glow.

"Hey Cedric you look awful tired" Fred said.

"Yeah" George chimed in. "Have you not been getting enough sleep lately" He said with a teasing grin.

"Guys it's none of your business, especially if you're not even going to be civil to him." Hermione said saving me.

"Thanks" I whispered to her.

She smiled "Don't mention it."

"Are they all yours Arthur?" My dad asked taking note of all the students Mr. Weasly had brought along.

"Only the red heads." Mr. Weasly laughed. "This" He said motioning towards Hermione "is Hermione Granger." She came forward.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Diggory" She shook his hand.

"Please, call me Amos" She smiled and nodded.

"And this lad" motioning to Harry "is Harry Potter."

"Merlin's beard!" my dad said, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er- yeah" Harry said, obviously made a little uncomfortable by my father's prodding eyes.

"Ced's talked about you, of course." My father said. Oh no here he goes again. "Told me all about playing you last year… I said to him, said- Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren… you beat Harry Potter!" Harry was silent and Fred and George were once again scowling. Thanks dad. Thanks a lot.

"Harry fell off his broom dad." I started, trying to redeem myself. "I told you… it was an accident."

"Yes, but you, my boy, didn't fall off, did you?" My father roared.

"Well no but…"

"Always so modest our Ced is. Quite the gentleman." I sighed figuring that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Must be nearly time" Mr. Weasly said pulling out his watch. I was relieved for the subject change. "Are we waiting for any others Amos?"

"No I don't believe so" My dad said. "Are there any others in the area?"

"Not that I know of… best be off then." Mr. Weasly replied. As Mr. Weasly explained to the rest about how the portkey works my dad retrieved it from a notch in the tree. He then placed it on the ground.

"Alright everybody gather 'round and hold on to a piece" Mr. Weasly instructed and once every one had a hold on the manky old boot he began the count down "Three… two… one…" And with that we were off well on our way to the world cup. "Now let go" Mr. Weasly said.

"What?" I heard a Hermione shriek, terrified as I let go of the portkey. On the ground once again the Weasly's, Hermione, and Harry went on their way to the camp site.

"Ced, you coming?" My father asked.

"How about I meet you at the tent? I think I'm going to wait here for Faye a bit and then I'll head over." My father nodded and patted me on the back and started on his way. A few moments later in a flash of pink light Faye appeared a few feet away from me. Taking a running start, she jumped me.

"Long time no see eh?" I had to laugh at that but she shut me up by kissing me. I let her down at which point I noticed she was still wearing my shirt though now paired with a jean vest which made it look like a better fit.

"You know if my dad recognizes that shirt we will both have been found out?"

"Oh psh" She said waving her hand as though it was no matter of importance. "You worry too much. Actually speaking of worrying are you okay? You seemed a bit ruffled this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh that?" My dream came back into full view as she asked. "It was nothing just had a bit of a nightmare that's all."

"Well if you don't see the future…"

"and I don't"

"Then it's all fine."

"If you say so…" I put my arm around her to show her I was fine. "What do you say we pay my father a visit?"

Back at the tent I introduced Faye to my father and vise versa. We walked into the tent and Fate seemed awestruck.

"It's just like my house." She commented I was confused.

"How so?"

"We have to keep on adding rooms for the amount of us there are." I must have given her a look because she continued to explain. "We're a very close family mostly because we need to be in case of an emergency. When I was little my mom moved us back into the manor with the rest of the family so I could learn our family history properly."

"Ah there you are Ced, and would this beautiful young lady be Faye?" Faye blushed. According to here I was the only one outside of family to call her beautiful, but I didn't believe it. Even if she was right they didn't say so out of intimidation. "I guess it's a good thing I got the three room tent eh Ced?" Faye and I both nodded though we both knew we would end up in the same room. "Faye, have you ever been to a quiditch game?" My father eagerly asked.

"Only most of Cedric's. In fact that's how we met last year, at the first quiditch game of the year."

"That was a good game. So my dear, what year will you be this coming year?"

"I'm only a year under Cedric, so I'll be a sixth year."

"A Hufflepuff as well I would assume."

"Um… no sir."

"No?"

"Dad she's in Gryffindor." I said it almost mumbling. My dad has this Hufflepuff pride thing.

"Oh I see… and still you cheer for Ced at the games?"

"Well if I didn't before then I certainly do now." My father had a good laugh at that.

"Well kids what do you say we get something cooking then?" My dad said just looking for an excuse to use the new grill he got just for this occasion.

"If you wanted I could make a run to my aunt's restaurant and bring something." Faye said. Her aunt Piper had created a well known chain of restaurants called Leo's after Piper's husband. Faye often brought me there for dinner. The food was fantastic.

"Oh?" My father said surprise in his voice. "What restaurant is that?"

"Leo's" Faye said a little bashfully.

"Merlin's beard!" My father exclaimed for the second time that day. "Is that right?"

"Er- yes sir."

"Though I may have you bring me there sometime soon it wouldn't really be in the spirit of camping out."

After my father and I set up the grill and laid down a few burgers we only had to wait a little for them to cook and they were wonderful. Food from Leo's probably would have been better but as far as camping food goes it was great. Once we had each eaten out fill my father took out his watch to check the time.

"We best be heading to the stadium to meet up with the others and get some souvenirs before the game starts." My dad said his eyes still on his watch.


	3. The Quiditch World Cup

Chapter Two: The Quiditch World Cup

My dad made sure none of the coals were burning before we headed on our way towards the stadium. Faye's eyes were bright with excitement as we passed all the peddlers selling their world cup merchandise. Dancing clover hats here, Krum figurines there. She loved it all.

"Magic in the wizarding world is amazing." She exclaimed. "With my charmed magic, I'm not allowed to use it for personal gain."

"Is that right?" My dad had a curious look on his face. "Well I suppose now is as good a time as any other. Tell me about your self Faye. I know only what Ced here has told me and you know Ced. He tends to leave out details." Faye smiled indulging him. "For starters where does your magic come from?"

"Well jeeze… where do I start?" She thought a little on how to start and began her little life story. "Back in the pilgrim age of America, my great, great, great, and so on, grandmother, Melinda Warren, was born. With her came a prophecy that one day three sisters would be born, in her lineage. They would be together the most powerful witches the magical world had seen. They were to be the charmed ones." She paused to take a breath. "My mother, Phoebe, is one of those sisters, but there were still more prophecies to come. Between those three sisters there would be nine cousins. They were to be the destined ones, who would take over fighting evil when the sisters were ready to retire."

"No kidding? No wonder you have to keep adding rooms to your house. You said you all live together?"

"Yes sir, for security reasons should we all be needed to fight the same evil."

"Interesting. What about your dad? Is he a muggle, a warlock?"

"A cupid." She said plain and simple as though it were a perfectly normal thing for your father to be a cupid. I hadn't ever asked her about her dad. I mostly just assumed he was a muggle.

"Your father's a cupid?" I asked. "Like baby in a diaper with wings?"

"No." She replied. "Though, that is one of the more unfortunately popular myths and misconceptions."

"A cupid eh?" My father said with a smirk. "Did he make my dear Ced fall in love with you?" Faye's eyes widened as large as saucers and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Dad!"

"Oh no sir I would never…" She explained hastily. "He doesn't do that. He merely nudges relationships in the right direction, and he didn't even need to do that for me and Cedric."

"Sure" My father winked at her.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry my boy. I'm only joking. You knew I was only joking right Faye" Still flabbergasted she managed to nod.

"Well here we are kids." We both just stared in awe. It was an incredible stadium. "We're a bit far up so I hope you two don't mind walking up quite a few flights of stairs. I promise you though that the view will be well worth the trek."

Many flights of stairs later we reached the top, where our seats, and the rest of the gang was.

"Hello everybody!" Faye said walking over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry suddenly got quite jittery. You see Harry had, had a crush on my girlfriend since he met her in his second year. I'm not sure he ever quite forgave me for asking her out. Unfortunately for Harry, as discrete as he had been, Faye noticed within a month. She decided not to confront him and let him be. Quite honestly I felt sorry for the lad, and hoped he would find some one better suited for him soon.

"Hello Faye" Harry said, nervous as ever. He was always very shy, and nervous in her presence. She smiled.

"Hi Harry. Good to see you." Faye replied.

"Ced. You didn't say you'd be bringing Faye." George said. The twins were glad to find another opportunity to tease me.

"Yeah- can't spend enough time together can you?" Fred continued his brother's train of thought.

"You two will never let this go will you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Never!" They said in that, almost creepy sometimes, way that they do.

A hush fell over the crowd signaling that Ludo Bagman had taken the stand.

"And now with out further ado, the Bulgarian National Mascots"

"I wonder what they've brought this year," I said turning to Faye who gave me a very confused look. "Every year the teams bring along creatures from their homeland as mascots." I explained. My question from before was soon answered as the Bulgarian mascots took the stage. A wide spread smile fell across my face. "Veela…"

"Now what on earth are…?" Faye was talking to me but when the veela began to dance my mind went blissfully blank and all I could see were them. Suddenly nothing mattered any more. I only knew that if they stopped dancing awful things would happen. Just as soon I felt a whole hearted slap to the back of my head. I blinked out of my daze to see Faye glaring at me, hands on hips, lips pursed and everything. I looked over to see that I was not the only one who had been entranced by the veela. Both Ron and Harry looked like they were about ready to take nose dives into the stadium from the box seats we were in. Then Hermione got their attention breaking them out of the spell. I put my arms around Faye and told her I was sorry and that it would never happen again. "You better be" she said, with an edge in her voice. "And it better not."

Next Bagman announced the Ireland mascots which turned out to be leprechauns (who would have guessed?) who river danced around spreading gold coins in their wake. After they were gone the game actually began. Now I'm not going to bore you with my truly awful commentating skills. I play the game but that doesn't mean I would ever make a good commentator. But I will tell you this. The Irish won. But the odd thing of it was that Krum caught the snitch. Strange though that choice may have been I found it perfectly understandable. With the Irish's amazing beaters there was no way the Bulgarians were going to catch up. He only wanted to end the game on his own terms, that's all. At the end of the game the Irish team did victory laps and Fred and George were presented with their betted money by Bagman.

Back at the tent Faye and I snuggled close on the couch drinking hot chocolate. Hearing the explosive noises outside Faye made a comment.

"The Irish certainly are getting their pride on aren't they?" I laughed but our conversation was cut short by my frantic father bursting into the tent.

"Hurry, we must get out of here." We shot off the couch and out the tent. I heard the screams of many. Several tents on fire and a few muggles were hung in the air up side down. But I had missed something very crucial until Faye tugged on my shirt and pointed into the sky. I gasped at what I saw.

"The dark mark…" I said, practically out of breath.

"We should get back to the portkey." My dad said.

"No" Faye said shaking her head. "There isn't enough time." She grabbed both of us into her arms and in a flash of pink we were back at my house. "I'll go tell Mr. Weasley to take the portkey without you two." And in another flash she was gone.

"What was that?" My dad stammered.

"Remember when I said she sort of apparates?" He nodded. "Well that was that…"

"What a weird felling that is…"

"Yeah but you get used to it after a while… sort of."

Later back in my room I started to get ready for bed. Faye appeared in her pink light.

"Sorry it took me so long." She said coming over to my bed to greet me. "They couldn't find Harry so I stayed and helped them sort it all out."

"Well I'm glad you're all right." She nodded and without much energy left in her she plopped down on my bed. "Faye?" I said but she was already fast asleep, so I kissed her on the top of her head and resolved to join her in the bed for some much needed sleep.


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hey everyone it's charmedchicca. I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my computer choose this week to go all out on a freak out at me. To add to that I had a bit of writers block and I apologize. Finally I got an idea for how to continue. And with that I'll just say I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**charmedchica234**

**Disclaimer: Decided it would be good to start doing these. I own nothing. I only own my original characters. **

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

I woke with a start. It was still early in the morning, so early it was still dark outside. The past nights nightmare had gotten me again. I wiped the now familiar beads of sweat off my face and checked to see that Faye was still asleep beside me, and thankfully she was. I put my arms around her and though it didn't completely put my mind at ease I have to admit it did make me feel a little better. The next thing I knew it was time to get up.

"Cedric, it's time to go. We need to get your school shopping in today." My father opened the door at which Faye, who had already fallen off the bed at hearing him speak, crawled over into the cove. "You don't suppose Faye still needs to get her shopping for supplies in do you?"

"I dunno dad I'd have to ask her." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Faye nodding that she did still need to.

"Well you tell her she's welcome to come with us. She'd need to be here within the next ten minuets though."

"I'll let her know." My dad left shutting my heavy door behind him. Faye pocked her head out around the corner checking to see that the coast was clear before she got up and gathered her things.

"I'm going to go home and get dressed but I'll meet you back here in ten minutes okay?" She said pulling her jacket on. She was gone; leaving in her usual flash of pink light before anything more could be said.

I got up and got dressed. I felt my pockets and to my relief my supply list was still in my back pocket. I wouldn't have heard the end of it from my father if I had lost it. I headed out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Once there I found that breakfast had already been prepared for me, likely by Trolly, my family's house elf.

Sitting down on one of the wooden stools by the counter I began to chow down. I surprised my self with how hungry I realized I was. I didn't think I would ever be able to eat again considering all the food I'd stuffed my self with before the match yesterday.

There was a knock on the door and I began to get up to get it but was stopped by my house elf.

"No sir you must not. It is Trolly's job." I sometimes tended to forget she was here. "If you no let me do anything for you Trolly will have no work." She said stubbornly. I tried to use her as little as possible. This had started last year when Hermione had brought my attention to the mistreatment of house elves.

Trolly made her way to the door, opened it and leads Faye into the house.

"Ced I never knew you had a house elf." I smiled, a little embarrassed. "We had one once when my aunt Piper had kids and then again with my mom, and Paige as well. I don't think we have one any more though…"

"I guess you learn something new every day." I took a sip of my orange juice. It was starting to get warm which Trolly must have sensed because she appeared, and ice tray in hand and plopped a few cubes into my cup. "She's mostly my dad's though. I don't really have a use for a house elf."

"Hermione got to you huh?"

"Yep" We had a good laugh at which point my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Diggory." Faye greeted him with a bright smile.

"Glad to see you decided to join us Faye, but how many times will I have to ask you to call me Amos?" He said very cheerfully. It seemed he had merely chosen to forget yesterday's mishap with the death eaters.

"Sorry…" She paused and my father looked at her and raised his eyes in waiting. "Amos" He beamed and patted her heartily on the back.

"Say Faye" She looked up at him. "Have you ever traveled by Floo?" She mostly looked puzzled and he must have taken that as a cue to the fact that she hadn't. "Well that'll be how were getting to Diagon Ally today." "Cedric take her over to the fireplace. I'll be there in a moment." I shoved the last piece of toast into my mouth and rose from my stool. I grabbed Faye's hand and guided Faye into the living room. We sat on the couch till my father joined us.

"Dad should I go first or are you going to demonstrate first?"

"I'll demonstrate." With that my father walked over to the mantle piece and picked up a small pot filled with what mostly looks like glitter dust to be Honest. He took out a pinch. "Faye what you will need to do is throw the floo powder into the fire then step into the fireplace stating very clearly the place you wish to go." My dad then demonstrated by throwing the powder in the fire, at which the flames turned a bright and beautiful emerald green. Faye looked completely shocked. Which was weird I figured with all her demon hunting she had to have seen much stranger magic stuff. Next my dad stepped into the flames. "Diagon Ally" He shouted over the roaring flames and disappeared.

"Oh wow…" Faye said stunned. "Is that how weird it looks when I come and go with my power?" I laughed

"Sort of… Well go on now Faye. It's your turn." I said gesturing with my hands towards the fire place, in which the flames had all turned back to their original oranges and yellows. Faye gave me a nervous look.

"Normally I make it a point not to step directly into open flames. It doesn't usually end well." I flashed an encouraging smile, which must have worked because with no further hesitations she reached her hand into the pot grabbing a pinch of powder.

"So just to be clear, all I have to do is say Diagon Ally nice and clearly once I'm in the fire place?" I nodded

"Just make sure to be clear. Fred and George have told me stories about how on Harry's first time he mispronounced Diagon Ally and ended up in Kockturn Ally."

"Well that's hopeful sounding." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. I laughed and she gave me a death glare which only made me laugh harder.

"You'll be fine."

"You better be right. Well here goes nothing." She threw the powder into the fire stepped in and said "Diagon Ally"

After she was gone I did the same. I walked out on the other side to find my dad, Faye, and to my surprise (though I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised) Faye's Cousin Alex. Though they were cousins I had noticed or rather learned that the two of them were often inseparable. They were much more like best friends, or sisters, maybe even twins, but that could be exaggerating on my part.

"Hey" Alex said with a small wave. "I hope you don't mind me joining you guys but Faye told me you guys were going and I realized that I still needed to get my school supplies as well."

"No bother at all" I said. She smiled; though she seemed worried she had intruded I doubted it truly mattered. With Faye at my house all the time they probably needed sometime together.

The first place we stopped was Flourish and Blots…

**(From Faye's P.O.V.)**

I walked into the book store and was immediately over come by the smell of printed paper. I loved that smell. I was always reading and my favorite smells were that of brand new books, very loved and used books, and of course what ever it is Cedric uses. In fact I was beginning to get much like Hermione in that respect (not the Cedric thing silly)

We split the group boys and girls' seeing as Cedric was in a different year than Alex and me. We looked down at our lists and began our search for required books. On my way over to the right sections to find those books I wasn't really looking were I was going and before I knew it I crashed right into some poor, unsuspecting, student. I landed on my knees and hands and immediately began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't…" but when I saw who I had run into I wanted to take back my half finished apology.

"I suppose this means Dumbledore hasn't changed his mind about letting the likes of you into Hogwarts."

I cringed. By the likes of me he had meant Wiccans. "Malfoy" was my only response.

"I'll never understand what he was thinking. Then again of course I have never found him to be the brightest."

I just shook my head at him. How dare he insult Dumbledore like that?

"Malfoy you're just angry because every time you asked Faye out last year she rejected your sorry, greasy haired, ass." I was relieved to hear Alex's voice. "And on top of that the fact that she's now dating the captain of the Hufflepuff quiditch team. I bet that ticks you off a bit."

"Sod off Alex. I was talking to Faye." He paused to sneer at her than went right back to insulting me. "See that's exactly what I mean Faye, no respect for a pure blood like me. Not only are you to Wiccan. No, that's not bad enough. You're half breeds." I had half a mind to blow him up right there. He was of course referring to the fact that Alex's dad was a white lighter (a sort of guardian angel), and mine was a cupid. Unfortunately if I were to blow him up that would likely get me a one way ticket to Azkaban so I refrained. However it seemed I had my work cut out for me. Before Malfoy could say anything else he was punched out. I turned to see who my savior was and low and behold there stood Cedric.

**(Back to Cedric's P.O.V.)**

I saw her look at me and I smiled. "Well I couldn't very well let him continue trash talking about my girl." She gave me a huge smile. Malfoy got up and his nose was dripping little droplets of blood.

"My father will her about this."

"Oh is that a threat?" I asked "If you harass Faye any more it will be much worse next time, I promise you that." He walked away trying not to show defeat but the drops of blood on the carpet that followed his path out of Flourish and Blots said other wise. I turned to the girls. "Have you gotten all the books you need?" Faye looked to Alex who produced one of each from her shopping bag and nodded. Faye expressed her thanks because with Malfoy's interruption she had completely forgotten to get them.

"Alex and I are going to head home. We only needed the books. The rest of the stuff we have at home already." I pulled her in close. She blushed.

"What Faye? You didn't honestly think I'd let you leave without a kiss?" I kissed her and only once we had finished did I release my hold. "I guess I'll see you at the train in a few days." She gave me this knowing look which said that she'd likely be at my house again before then.

"Yeah I can't believe the summer went by so fast." I held her hand for a moment longer and then finally let it go. She and her cousin left in a bunch of blue lights which they called orbing. Apparently it was easier than what Faye does.

The rest of the day went by quickly as my father and I went around gathering the rest of my school supplies. When we were done we flooed back home and I went up to my room to put it all away in my school trunk.

When I opened the door to my room I found Faye sitting on my bed. I smiled and chuckled to my self.

"It would seem that I've been here in your room more this summer than my own house." It was kind of true. Weather we were having sex or not Faye spent most of her nights here. She let out a long yawn.

"Tired?" I asked her and her eyes smiled. Somehow it seemed her utter exhaustion made her look all the more beautiful. "Shall we sleep then?" She nodded then gained a look of frustration. "What?"

"I forgot something to sleep in."

"We both know I'd be lying if I said I minded you sleeping in just your under wear." She hit me playfully on the arm. "Or nothing, that would be fine too." She hit me a little harder. I laughed but then I sighed and went to my dresser and got her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I handed them to her and she immediately started changing. It was kind of funny because she had to roll the shorts over a couple of times before she could keep them from falling off.

"You still seem kind of troubled Ced. Is anything wrong? And don't lie to me; I'll be able to tell."

"It's just that dream from before…" She tilted her head concerned." I had it again last night."

"I told you it's probably nothing but if you're still worried I can always ask the elders if they think there is anything significant about it. But you're going to have to tell me what it was about."

I took my time explaining the contents of my dream to her from the beginning to the end.

"I died?" she said not sounding even remotely surprised. "I must really be a Halliwell." She saw my confused look and explained. "You see my aunts and mother have all died more than once from varying causes but they all are living currently." She stopped. "Well except for Prue… but that's a different story. I still think it's probably nothing to be worried about but if you want I'll talk to the elders about it, if it will set your mind at ease."

"It will thank you." I said the relief already pouring over me.

"Well it's settled then. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

With that being said we decided it would be best for both of us if we got some sleep. I turned out the lights and was soon sound asleep.

**A/N: Document Up loader was down all of last night so this got to you even later than I was hoping but I finally got it up. Thanks for sticking with me, and there should be another chapter up either later today or afternoon tomorrow.**

**- charmedchica234**


	5. The Elders

**A/N: Look at you lucky ducks two chapters in one day! Warning this is a short chapter but don't worry there is more on the way. This short chapter is completely in Faye's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

**~ charmedchica234**

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters, one of which actually really belongs to Fairywiccagal**

Chapter Four: The Elders

I awoke in a haze. I looked around, for a moment not realizing where I was. Well until I felt the arms wrapped around me. I looked over at Cedric who seemed to be getting the most peaceful sleep I had seen him get in a while. Looking at my watch I realized my final shift at Leo's before the start of school was in 15 minutes. I jumped out of Ced's bed which caused him only to turn over. Boy he's a sound sleeper isn't he?

I got dressed and left him a note telling him I'd gone and not to worry. When I arrived in my room Alex was sitting in the chair by my desk smirking at me.

"What?" I asked and she gave me this knowing look. "We didn't have sex if that's what you are trying to imply with that look!"

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No Faye. Not this time anyway." I blushed. "I just thought you should know Mom's closed Leo's today to give us a small break before school starts up again."

"Oh?" I said. "That's good. I need to go talk to the Elders any way."

"What about?" Alex looked concerned. "Did something attack you or…?" she couldn't quite find the words to finish her sentence.

"Oh it's probably nothing but Cedric's been having this reoccurring dream about my death for the past few days. I don't think it's anything but… he's troubled by it so I told him I'd check in with the Elders about it.

"Well it's about time. You just haven't died yet. Nor have you dated a demon, or fallen in love with a dead man. There for you must not be an official Halliwell." We both cracked up.

"So you think it's nothing?" I asked

"Yeah… I think it's not likely that it's a problem. It's not like he's psychic or anything. That's more our department. If you, I, or your mother was having this dream about your death then I would be much more worried."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Well I'm gonna head up to the bridge and talk to the Elders just incase." Using my cupid ring I fooshed p to the top of the golden gate bridge, the usual place for meeting with the Elders. I called for them and after a few moments one of the many Elders responded to my call.

"Hello Faye" Sandra greeted me. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well for the past few days now my boyfriend has been having this dream, the same one each night. I told him it was nothing but I still thought it would be best to talk to you guys before I let it go." She asked me to describe the dream and I did. I gave her every last detail that Cedric had given me.

"Well not to dig into your personal life, Faye, but I need to ask a few questions." I nodded giving her the okay to start asking. "Have you two been… well have you guys been sleeping together." I could tell she was uncomfortable asking. I nodded. "Well I ask this because the dream that you described to me was a premonition you were meant to receive. Sex can form an emotional connection with powers. Cedric, it seems, unknowingly intercepted your premonition, which also caused him to dream it a second time."

"Will I still have enough time to stop it? Stop my self from dying" Sandra nodded. "So what you're saying is I shouldn't worry too much?"

"No my dear, if that was all you were worried about then I really should be off. The powers that be tell me that it is no longer an issue for what ever reason."

"Thank you Sandra. Blessed be."

"Blessed be my child." And in many blue lights she was gone.

I have to admit Sandra telling me not to worry and that it was all under control made me feel better. I decided to stay on the bridge a while. It was a good thinking space, all peaceful and what not.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but this was all I really wanted for the time being in Faye's P.O.V. Just to clear up a few things fooshing is the name my friend came up with for how cupids travel with their rings. I was beginning to get board describing it as flashing pink lights every time so that is why I integrated fooshing. **


	6. Back On The Hogwarts Train

**A/N: Hey guys. Got a new chapter up for you. Thankfully it's longer than the last one. Again sorry it was so short. Thanks for reading and as always please review! I don't know why I never really stopped to think about the fact that since this story is mainly Harry Potter it would mainly attract HP fans who may or may not watch Charmed. So in the interest of not losing any readers I would like to let you all know that if anyone doesn't understand something Charmed related I can answer any questions (well hopefully ********) if needed. Don't be afraid to ask.**

**~ charmedchica234**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it would be a sad day for Harry Potter indeed if I owned it ******** I only own my original characters.**

Chapter Five: Back on the Hogwarts Train

As I continued to wait in my room for any news from Faye, I found my self dozing off. The first thing I saw was the sky. It was a bright clear blue. Then I saw where I was. I was flying over the city. I know what you're thinking. How odd quiditch boy is flying. But it wasn't like that. I wasn't attached to a broom which felt so much different. Then very suddenly I began to fall. I was about to hit the ground when I felt my self being shaken awake and heard someone calling my name.

"Cedric wake up." I got up to find Faye sitting next to me on my bed her hands on my shoulders still from waking me up. When she saw I was finally up she let go. "Ced were you dreaming that same dream?" I shook my head. "That's probably a good sign."

"Why? What did the elders say?"

"Oh I was told you intercepted one of my premonitions." My eyes grew big. "But also that it's no big deal and it's already been taken care of. So you don't need to worry any more okay?"

I smiled. "Okay" she gave me a kiss.

"I have to head home. My mom's concocted this new family game night thing and she'll be mad at me if I'm not there." I had to laugh. "It's not funny. I don't like board games."

"I love you Faye" I don't know where it came from. Maybe the fright I had gotten from watching her die two nights in a row in my dreams, but it felt sort of like word vomit, something I couldn't hold in anymore.

"You love me?" Her tone of voice made me worried I'd said it too soon, but I nodded. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I love you too. I always have."

"You better get back home though." She nodded and fooshed out. Within the next few minutes I drifted back to sleep.

The next day passed by rather uneventfully. The day went by really slowly, one because I was excited for school to be starting up again (I know how many times do you hear that from a student?), and two I had already done all my required readings so I basically had nothing to do. On top of that Faye had said she would probably be out all day, and well into the night hunting a succubus, whatever that is. So simply put I was bored out of my mind.

***

"Cedric, time to get up." I woke up startled and hit my head on the wooden shelf again. Rubbing my head I looked up to see Faye sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I really need to move that shelf." She laughed. "So what are you doing here? Not that you being here is ever a bad thing but I don't…"

"My Uncle Leo offered to take you to the train station with Alex and me. He told your dad and so I'm here to pick you up."

Still sleepy I yawned. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?"

"No it's probably his idea of a funny joke." I laughed and she smiled.

"Alright, well let's go Ced. You're having breakfast at my house. My aunt Piper is cooking." The idea of having breakfast cooked by the chef who created Leo's sounded amazing to my stomach, which as if on cue grumbled. I put my last additions to my trunk and grabbed on to Faye's arm.

"I'm starving."

***

When we entered the living room the smell of bacon and eggs waved over me. My stomach growled. We were greeted first by Paige the youngest of Faye's aunts.

"You must be Cedric." I nodded and Paige continued. "Has any one told you that you look just like Robert Pattinson?" I shook my head politely. No one had but it certainly explained all the stares I got when I was in America. And now that she mentioned it I realized I did kind of look like him.

Next when we turned a corner I saw a man who had the same brilliant emerald eyes as… Faye. Oh man that must be her dad. What do I do? What should I say? I hope he's not one of those really protective dads who would snap from his seemingly peaceful persona and murder me if he knew I was sleeping with his daughter.

"Ah you must be Cedric Diggory. My girl has told me so much about you." He held out his hand and I shook it."

"Dad!" Her cheeks were beet red.

"Nice to meet you Mr. um…"

"I'm Coop. Just coop." No last name? I decided it was better just not to ask.

When we entered the dining room the smell intensified. To male figures that were all ready sitting at the table looked up when Faye and I walked in. Whey walked up to me and I realized these must be Faye's protective older cousins. From the intimidating looks they were giving me as they looked me over I started to believe what Faye had said once about her dad not being the threatening one, and that I should really be worried about her older cousins.

"You must be Cedric." The blonde one said. I nodded and extended my hand. He shook it. "Good he's a gentleman. My names Wyatt, I'm Faye' cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

"I want you to know that you shouldn't be having any thoughts about our Faye. I might kill you." This comment came from the darker haired one. Faye blushed. I vaguely remembered her talking about Chris being the more protective one. This one must be Chris. "And you know what kind of thoughts I'm talking about." Too late.

"Okay everyone let's eat"

"That's Piper the oldest of my aunts." Faye stopped. "Well my oldest living aunt."

"She's the chef right?" Faye nodded. Another man orbed in wrapping around Piper and covering her in kisses. "And that's Leo right?" Faye nodded again.

The breakfast went down buffet style, so I picked up my plate and headed over to the table with all the food. All of it looked amazing, and it tasted just as good as it looked. I had never had food this good at home. In fact come to think of it, Piper's cooking even put Hogwarts to shame.

Once Leo, Alex, Faye, and I finished Leo told us it was time to go to the station. We got up from the table. Chris gave me another warning glance, and I just tried to ignore his very older brotheresque scare tactics. With that Leo orbed us out of the house and into an abandoned room in the train station.

"I'd have to say that feels weirder than traveling with Faye." I said shaking off the weird after feeling orbing had left with me. "Thank you for taking me along."

"Anytime: Leo said and he orbed out.

Shortly after Leo's departure we headed out of the empty room. There were bustling people everywhere, heading to work, going to see family. And every once in a while I would notice another Hogwarts student.

Alex was the first to go through the wall to platform 9 and ¾. She took a running start and disappeared on the other side. Then Faye went, taking a dancer's leap into the wall, probably just for fun. I followed them using more of an Alex approach. The view on the other side was much more familiar. There were owl cages everywhere, classmates and teammates I had missed over the summer were all there.

We got out our tickets, handed them to the ticket master, and boarded the train. We got seated in the first open compartment. I put away everyone's luggage in the overhead storage spaces. We were soon joined by the Weasley twins as well as Oliver Wood.

Once the train started everyone was sharing their summers and laughter filled the train. I soon noticed that Faye was sound asleep, propped up against my arm. I looked at Alex, one eyebrow raised.

"You try changing sexes in order to be demon bait." Was all she said. I did not understand their world, nor did I ever really want to.

The next thing was the trolley cart coming through. I got two chocolate frogs, one for Faye when she woke up, and some licorice wands. When Faye did wake up she still looked utterly exhausted. That demon hunting sure seemed to be doing a number on her. I offered her the chocolate frog and a huge smile broke out on her face. Maybe chocolate really is the way to a girl's heart.

As time got nearer and nearer to being at school I decided I should go change into my robes. The boys left and Alex and Faye changed in the compartment. When I returned I knocked on the door which opened and I stepped back in and sat by Faye.

***

The train stopped signaling our arrival at Hogwarts. We all shuffled out of the train and made our way over to the carriages, pulled by invisible forces.

"Have those horses always been there?" I looked at Faye confused. "I could have sworn they weren't here before…"

"Faye I don't see any…" but Alex cut me off.

"You didn't see them last year because you hadn't seen anyone die until after school started last year. The horses pulling the carriages are called Thestrals and you can only see them if you've watched someone die." Alex said.

"Only if you watch someone die? That's kind of gloomy don't you think?" I asked. "I hope I never have to see those things." Alex looked up at me.

"Death is inevitable. Unfortunately it is most likely you will see someone die at some point in your life." I hoped she was wrong.


	7. A Chance For Eternal Glory

**A/N: Sorry about the mishap with the other chapter. For what ever reason it got completely deleted when I tried to fix it. It's back now which is good. Also sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up but my mom decided I was spending to much time on the internet and made me stay away from the computer for two days and on top of that when I was trying to upload it yesterday Fanfiction was having a freak out but here it is for you finally, and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter Six: A Chance for Eternal Glory

As our carriage pulled up to the castle the weather, which had been so nice earlier, started to get nastier and nastier. The light rain had now turned into something almost like hail. It was rather gloomy though it had, had its benefits. The cold was turning poor Faye into a popsicle so she was holding me close in an effort to stay warm.

When we finally made it to the castle we ran as fast as we could into the warm dry building. Inside we found a panicked McGonagall chasing after Peeves who had apparently been dropping water balloons on the already cold, wet, students.

Once we entered the great hall Faye gave my hand a squeeze and headed over to the Gryffindor table with Alex. I sat down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. I dearly hopped the sorting would begin and be done with. I was starving.

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn…_

With that the sorting hat had begun its song. I was very grateful to hear the last line "and tell you where you belong…" because it signaled the beginning of the actual sorting. In the end we gained many new Hufflepuffs such as, Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, and Kevin Whitby. For the most part they all looked quite capable and I was glad for the new additions. Since the sorting was finished the feast finally began. After we had all gotten our fill Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"So!" he said looking around the great hall at us. "Now that we are all fed and watered." I heard a very distinct hmph from the Gryffindor table. "I must once more ask for your attention while I give a few announcements. Mr. Filch has asked me to state that the list of forbidden objects now includes screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. If you wish to see the full list of forbidden items I believe that it is posted in Mr. Filches office." He paused a moment to take a sip from his goblet then continued. "As always I would like to remind you that the forest on grounds is strictly off limits to all students, as is Hogsmeade to any student below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that Inter House Quiditch Cup will not take place this year." My mouth fell open.

"What?" I could hear Harry gasp a few tables over. I tried to say something in protest but the words just wouldn't form.

"Instead" Dumbledore continued. "Starting in October and throughout the school year we will be hosting…" but he didn't get to finish because at that very moment a tall, frightening looking man came into the great hall. "Oh glad you finally made it Alaster."

"So sorry I'm late just had some trouble in the ministry." The man said

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody?" Suddenly the absolute silence became hushed whispers.

"Mad eye Moody?" I heard someone say. "The Aurour…" I heard from another. "Ex Aurour I heard…" yet another voice said.

"As I was saying" The room once again silenced. "This year Hogwarts has the great honor of hosting an exciting event. The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley practically shouted. Everyone laughed a little. Even Dumbledore chuckled slightly in appreciation.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley" said Dumbledore "The Triwizard Tournament was introduced as a friendly competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected from each school to compete in three magical tasks. It continued until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Death toll? "This year it has been reinstated. The schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will be arriving in October and the selection of the champions will take place at Halloween. In the interest of the safety of the students, students under the age of seventeen will not be allowed to enter their name."

"Rubbish" both Fred and George said in unison. "That's Rubbish" Everyone who wasn't a seventh year seemed to be very upset. Most shouted their disapproval.

When all was said and done I felt a hand grab my arm and give it a squeeze. I looked up and smiled.

"What do you think about this tournament?" it was Faye.

"Well I think I'd like to enter. Without Quiditch I'll need something to pass the time anyway." Her eyes darted around my face, filled with concern, then finally settled on my eyes.

"I can see that it's important to you, competing in the Triwizard Tournament, Ced." She looked worried. "But you have to promise me you'll be careful okay? This tournament sounds pretty dangerous even for my standards."

"I promise" I kissed her forehead and she squeezed my arm once more and headed for the Gryffindor commons.

***

The next month went by mostly the same as any other. Classes had begun and the homework began to pile up, but finally after what seemed like a very long wait it was time for the other schools to arrive. Everyone was to report to the great hall at six to greet our guests.

A soft hand wrapped around me as I was walking out to the courtyard following the mass of students who were already clamoring to get there first looks at the visiting schools. I looked to my left and found Faye next to me, not that I had thought it was anyone else.

"Exciting isn't it." Her eyes were bright with anticipation. "I've been to another magic school, coincidently just called magic school, and it was vastly different from Hogwarts. It leaves me to wonder what these students will be like."

"It is exciting" I replied. "I wonder how they'll be arriving" Faye shrugged. I put my arm on her shoulder and we continued on our way to the courtyard.

Soon what seemed to be a large ship was rising from the Black Lake. Faye looked stunned.

"That must be Durmstrang" I commented, now wondering what sort of transportation Beauxbatons would be using.

I looked up into the sky, gazing at a small dot in the distance that seemed to be getting closer and closer. Sure enough when it got close enough for me to see I saw that it was a carriage being pulled by many flying horses. Once it landed, almost knocking poor Hagrid over I might add, we all shuffled back inside and into the great hall.

**Hope you liked it. Hopefully there will be another chapter up soon! :)**


	8. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**A/N: Wow chapter seven! This is the farthest I have gotten with any fic. I really hope I will continue with good ideas for this story. Thank you all for reading and as always please review.**

Chapter Seven: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

In the great hall we were forced into out assigned house seating (which is really only used for those special occasion dinners such as first day and of course this) I sat down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and turned my attention to the main entrance where the guests would be entering.

First in came the students from Beauxbatons. All the girls from there were beautiful, but one girl in particular caught my eye, a blonde. I got the same sort of weird sensation I had gotten when the Veela were dancing at the Quiditch World Cup. I watched her cross the rest of the length of the great hall with her other classmates until I felt a firm hand shake me out of it. It was Ernie McMillan.

"Come on man you know if Faye saw you dazing off like that after another girl, she wouldn't like it one bit." I tried to re focus my self.

"Why is that girl so different than all the others?" I found my self asking him.

"I heard that she's a quarter Veela." That explains it.

After the Beauxbatons students got themselves seated at the Ravenclaw table Durmstrang began to make a dramatic entrance. I heard many girls gasp. Looking to see what the commotion was all about I couldn't believe my eyes. Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian Quiditch Team was making his way down the length. He stopped only to smile at Faye, whose eyes swelled to plate size and she turned a light shade of pink and looked down at the table. Alex started laughing hysterically at Faye's reaction and from what I could tell Faye was rather annoyed with her. I could feel my eyes involuntarily glare at Krum but luckily he didn't notice, and besides it's not like he knew Faye wasn't single right? The Bulgarians decided to sit with the Slytherin's and Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening students, teachers, and most of all guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "The tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. And now I invite you to eat, drink, and make your selves at home." We all began to chow down. Once we had all had our fill Dumbledore got up once again to speak.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin but first I would like to say a few brief words before we bring in the casket. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman will now be joining my self, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxim. Now the casket if you would Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had till that moment been seated in a far off corner now approached Dumbledore with a great wooden casket laden with jewels.

"As you know three champions compete one from each participating school." Dumbledore continued. "The champions will be selected by the Goblet of Fire." He now took out his wand and tapped the casket which creaked open to reveal a completely normal seeming wooden goblet, completely unremarkable aside from one thing. It was filled to the brim with dancing light blue flames.

"Any body wishing to submit themselves as a champion must only write their name and school on a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet before tomorrow night." With that most got up from their seats and I went over to join Alex and Faye who were talking of course about the tournament.

"It's really too bad we're too young to enter. I bet with all the demon hunting crap we do all the time we'd be perfect champions."

"Yeah" Faye said. "We'd probably do pretty well."

"So Cedric you're thinking of putting your name in right?" Alex asked and Faye got visibly tenser. I nodded. "Well that's good maybe we'll get a good Hogwarts champion after all."

***

The next day I woke up with a certain feeling of determination. Suddenly I had never wanted anything more than I wanted to compete in that damn tournament. I washed up a little and got dressed. I headed down the stair case and was met by Faye.

"So this is it." She said "Are you ready to put your name into the goblet?" I nodded.

"I thought you didn't want me to enter."

"I know, and I still don't but I also know that it is important to you and since it's what you want I just wanted you to know I'll be rooting for you." I could just kiss her, and I did. She put her arm around my waist. "Shall we?"

"We shall" I my arm around her and we walked together into the great hall. She let go and went over to sit with her cousin. I stuck my hand into my pocket, pulled out the slip of parchment with my name and school on it, and walked up to the goblet, which was now in the middle of the great hall and ringed with an age line. Reaching my hand up I dropped the parchment in. The fire blazed as it accepted my entry and everyone in the great hall clapped. Soon I was being pulled out of the hall by Ernie and a few random fan girls. Faye simply rolled her eyes and laughed. As I was pulled away I did look back in time to see Krum put his name in the goblet. As he did so he gave a flirtatious look at Faye. I only knew it was flirtatious because of the look that crossed Faye's face, that and Alex's hysterical laughter. The look was that of utter shock and embarrassment, almost the one she got when I first started trying to get her attention last year. Would Krum's lust after my girlfriend never end?

***

It was finally dinnertime and the tension in the great hall was so immense you could practically cut the tension with a knife. Everyone was excited to find out which students would be the chosen champions.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said. "It shouldn't take more than another minute." This was probably good because everyone seemed about fit to burst. "If you are selected I would like just to ask that you walk into the chamber behind the staff table and wait there for further instruction."

Suddenly the flames in the Goblet of Fire turned bright red and a piece of paper fluttered out. Dumbledore caught it with ease. "The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." The room roared its approval. Krum got up and was met by many of his buddies who all gave him pats on the back. He then looked over to Faye, who had been seated next to me on a bench (we had gotten to the hall late and were lucky that was still open), for approval.

"Oh not this again" She said and promptly put her head into my shoulder.

"He probably means well." I commented "but I do wish he would stop paying you so much attention. It's going to make me nervous." She laughed but didn't remove her head from my shoulder until I assured her that Krum was no longer in the room.

"Don't worry Ced. There's only one quiditch player for me."

The flames which had turned back to blue after releasing Krum's name into the air once again turned red, and another piece of parchment took flight.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." She got up swiftly and disappeared into the chamber. And after a bit another piece of parchment flew into the air. I crossed my fingers. Please be me. Dumbledore caught it, again with much ease. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." I got up and it felt a bit like a dream. I looked down at Faye who smiled brightly at me but I could see concern hiding in her eyes. I made my way past the Hufflepuff table, at which no one was still seated. They were all jumping up and down in excitement in having one of there own house entered in the tournament. Each congratulated me as I made me way past them and into the chamber.

The chamber was much like every other hallway in the school. Its walls were lined with paintings of famous witches and wizards. There was a nice fire which was roaring quite nicely. Krum and Fleur were already standing by it.

"Ah oui! Congratulations Cedric." Fleur, who had looked up when I entered, said. At the mention of my name Krum also looked up with a bit of an ashen look on his face.

"Congratulations." He said shaking my hand. "I am sorry if it is too intrusive but I must ask. Do you have the pleasure of dating the lovely Miss Faye Prudence Halliwell?" It was the first time I had heard anyone use her middle name.

"Yes actually I do. Faye is my girlfriend."

"I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. I was unaware she had a boyfriend."

"Well she does." I said a little ticked off though I wasn't sure what he meant he had been assuming. I joined them by the fire and Krum trying to be discrete, and failing at it miserably, moved away from me. That was when Harry entered the chamber. Fleur was the first to say anything.

"Do zey want us back in ze hall?" She asked assuming he was a messenger but from the look on his face I could tell something was up.

There was the sound of many footsteps and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward and closer to us.

"Extraordinary," He muttered "absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… and er lady" He added noting Fleur. "May I introduce- incredible as it may seem- the fourth champion?" What?

Krum straightened and looked Harry over as though deciding if he was a worthy adversary. He seemed sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Fleur said tossing her silver, blonde, hair off her shoulder.

"Joke?" Bagman said shocked. "No, no, not at all, Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire." He's not joking? He just has to be…

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake" Fleur said bewildered. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well though he is technically too young, the Goblet of Fire is a binding magical contract so he will just have to…"

He was cut off when a large group of people entered, of which included Professor Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and lastly Professor Snape.

"Madame Maxime!" Said Fleur running to her head mistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also." Little boy? Ouch poor Harry.

"What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?" Maxime asked imperiously.

"I'd really like to know that my self Dumbledore." Said Karkaroff with a steely smile. "I don't remember anything about the host school being allowed two champions, perhaps I should re-read the rules." He laughed nastily.

"C'est impossible." Said Maxime resting her hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"We were under the impression that you age line would keep any younger students from entering."

"Now if it's anyone's fault it is Potter's." Snape said. "He's been crossing the line and breaking rules since he got here"

"Enough Severus" Dumbledore said calmly. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire Harry?"

"No" Harry responded.

"Did you ask one of the older students to put it in for you?"

"No!"

"But of course 'e is lying" Maxime cried.

"Barty I'm going to leave it up to you." Dumbledore said still quite calm. "What should we do?"

"We must follow the rules." Mr. Crouch said. "And the rules state that those whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are magically bound in contract to compete in the tournament."

"So it's settled then." Bagman beamed. "Harry must compete."

***

When I finally made it out of the chamber it was late and nearly everyone had gone back to their houses. And when I found my self back in the Hufflepuff commons a party was being held in celebration.

"Hey Ced join in the festivities." I heard Ernie McMillan calling my name.

"Actually I think I'm going to go get some sleep if that's alright."

"Sure Ced but it's your party."

I headed up the stairs into the boy's dormitory and up into my shared room. All my roommates must have been down stairs partying because the only one in the room was a girl lying on my bed.

"Congratulations" Faye said stretching her legs in an almost teasing manor. It's funny, when guys try to get into the girls dormitory the stairs turn into a slide and we are forced down, but if a girl want they can just prance right into the boy's dormitory if they want.

"How'd you get in here, or should I be asking who gave you the password?" I asked making my way over to join her on the bed.

"A little birdie told me." She said now running her hand through my hair. "And I figured neither one of us is going to sleep tonight any way so here I am." I pushed her down onto the bed covering her in kisses the whole way down.

**Hate it love it? Review and let me know :)**


	9. Rita Skeeter

**A/N: Hey every one sorry for the delay but I was having problems making decisions. I am a little indecisive. So with out further ado, I present chapter eight.**

Chapter Eight: Rita Skeeter

I woke up gasping for air as the night mare had hit me again. Faye had already left to get ready for class. I must be out of my mind. Didn't Faye say that it was taken care of?

I rolled listlessly out of bed and made my way over to the sink where I splashed some cold water on my face in an effort to wake up. If it was taken care of would I still be getting this dream?

I got dressed and practically fell down the stairs. Obviously I didn't get enough sleep. I was heading in the direction of potions when a small third year stopped me.

"No need to go to class Mr. Diggory sir." He said he voice shaking a little which I thought sort of sounded like his voice was beginning to crack.

"Alright" This whole tournament is turning out to be a rather good thing. Not having to go to potions is almost always a plus in my book. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Colin, Colin Creevy is my name sir." I wish he'd stop calling me sir. He made a motion with his hand for me to follow him. "Please just follow me. I'll take you where you need to go. The Daily Prophet wants to interview all the champions for a special addition." Great more publicity. So I did follow him and he led me to a room, which I had actually never been in. I walked into the room and only Fleur was there yet of the champions. Ludo Bagman though was already there and he was talking to a lady in magenta boots, who I assumed must be the interviewer. I decided to join Fleur.

"It is vairy exciting isn't it? Ze Daily Prophet…." She sighed as though gazing of into the distance. "It is like a dream." I nodded not really knowing how she wanted me to respond.

When Krum entered the room he saw me and moved into the far corner to be all moody.

"He sure doesn't like me does he?"

"No, he vairy obviously does not." She laughed. Her smile was beautiful but I remembered what Ernie had said and pushed her to the back of my mind.

When Harry entered Krum was still being moody in his corner. Harry gave me a confused look.

"Ah good, I see we're all here!" The lady with the magenta boots said with a shrill voice. "Well gather around, gather round I don't bite… much." She laughed at what she had thought had been a very clever joke. We just looked at each other awkwardly. "My name is Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, but of course you know that. It's you we don't know." Rita Skeeter? You have got to be kidding me. I'd heard her mentioned once by my dad as the sleazy gossip writer for the Daily Prophet. This can't be good. "What lies behind the muscle?" She asked squeezing Krum's arm and then smiling in delight, creepy. "Are there brains behind the beauty?" She asked pinching Fleur's cheek then putting her hands through mine and Harry's hair. "In short what makes a champion tick? Me my self and I want to know, and of course my raved readers." She paused and looked around at us. "Shall we start with the youngest?" No one responded but Harry looked like he was about to protest. "Lovely"

She grabbed onto Harry's arm and led him to a closet so "the interview could remain private." When it came to my turn only Krum and I were left in the room. She led me into the closet just like she had Fleur and Harry before me.

"You don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill do you?" She said pulling a dark green quill from her bag.

"A what?"

"Good then, shall we?" I just nodded giving up. "Cedric Diggory, age 17, quiditch player extraordinaire." I blushed. "A great catch like you is sure to have a girl friend, so what is her name."

"That is a very personal subject."

"What no girl friend?" I rolled my eyes. "Well but surely you didn't expect me to let that one slide do you. I have people Cedric. I'm likely to find out weather you tell me or not. It would probably be in your best interest to just tell me." I sighed giving in once again.

"Her name is Faye Halliwell." And the rest of the interview went much like that. She asked me far too personal questions about my love life, and when I refused to answer them she would bully them out of me. Krum went in after I left and I high tailed it to the great hall for lunch.

***

About a week later the article came out, but unfortunately for Faye it wasn't so much about me and my fellow champions as it was about her. When I read the title I though it was picking on poor Fleur.

_**Witch or Veela? : Possible Love Triangle by Rita Skeeter**_

_**Faye Halliwell, 16, is a student at the well known Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry. She entered the school in her fifth year after the education board decided to start letting in other types of witches. On top of all this I have heard from some reliable sources that she is known to be dating one of the Hogwarts champions for the tournament, Cedric Diggory, who is competing in the Triwizard Tournament. But it seems Cedric's are not the only set of eye's who have taken notice of this apparently dazzling girl. Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum has also admitted to having a crush on, or as he called it a liking for, the mysterious Faye Halliwell. On top of that when asked many students identified her as the ideal crush of non other than the boy who lived. That is three champions out of the four and all quiditch players! When asked about this love fiasco the girl only blushed and ran in the other direction. Could this mean she too has a soft spot for the Bulgarian bon-bon or possibly the boy who lived? Is Cedric Diggory's relationship in trouble? Inquiring minds want to know. **_

The article was coupled with a lovely picture of Faye looking up, blushing, and then bolting in the other direction. She was furious. So livid in fact that she blew up the paper while it was still on the table with a flick of her hands, leaving only a sprinkling of ashes and a large burn mark on the table.

"The nerve of that woman! How dare she? How is she even a journalist for such a renowned paper? She is just a stupid little, I'm-going-to-write-bad-things-about-you-cause-I-have-no-life, awful, run of the mill, crappy, gossip writer." I shrugged which must've given her the okay to continue on her rant. "First the article about Harry wishing death upon himself and being haunted by his past, and now this? What will they let her print next? If I ever get my hands on her I swear I'm going to…" She stopped and tried to think of what she could actually do that wouldn't get her sent to prison. "God, she wouldn't know the truth if it bit her on the ass." This was probably true.

"Like you said before, she's just a bad gossip writer. If might be best if you just let it go and forget the article." She glared at me "or not…"

"It just ticks me off that she can't find anything better to do than exploit people."

"Hey Faye…" Alex had joined us. "Oh I see you saw the article." She said after one look at Faye, the remaining ashes of what was the Daily Prophet, and the scorch marks on the table. Faye let out a distinct humph and gave Alex a 'you think?' look.

"The Cedric fan club is going to tear me apart. They already hate me." Faye groaned and dissolved into a curled up ball in my lap. She was right though. My crazy, giggling fan girls (which had increased in number enormously when I was entered in the tournament), likely wouldn't let Faye live this one down.

I was trying to be comforting I really was but the main thing that was on my mind was that the first task was only about a week away and I had no clue what I was up against. I didn't know what to study. There was no knowing what I would be pitted against, and that made me very nervous. And on top of that the night mare was back even though Faye had assured me it was taken care of.

"Not to make you feel any worse Faye but I'm sure Cedric has slightly more important thing to do and worry about with the tournament and all." Alex said trying to be helpful. She must have sensed my panic. Faye looked up and new worry filled her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around me as tightly as she could. At least I never had to question the fact that she loved me.

"Well actually now that you mention it I should probably go study a few more charms." I said trying to get up but Faye didn't let go until I kissed her. She released her self and nodded.

**(Faye's P.O.V.)**

I watched him go, knowing I shouldn't stop him. He needed to study. We were both terrified at the fact that he didn't know what he was up against. How was that possibly even remotely a good idea any way? If the champions don't know what they'll be facing how can they possibly survive it?

As if Alex was reading my mind, and knowing her she probably was, she placed her hand on my back.

"He's going to be alright Faye. He's a smart guy. He'll probably figure it out…" I just shrugged and nodded.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk out side." I went around the corner and out the door and on to the out side. As I made my way around the grounds I heard several girls snicker, and I tried to ignore them. I told my self that they didn't know anything about my relation ship. I pulled out my i-pod and blocked out the snickers and whispers. I must not have really been paying attention because the next thing I knew I ran right into someone and fell over backwards. I really am a klutz and shouldn't be allowed to walk the good, green, earth.

"I am so sorry." I said getting up and dusting my self off.

"No it's okay. You weren't the only one not paying much attention to where they were going." It was Harry. "Faye have you seen Cedric? I need to tell him something."

"Umm… I think he's somewhere practicing spells for the first task. What's so urgent?"

"I just really need to tell him something…" He breathed in. It sort of looked like he had been running all over in his search for Cedric. "It's about the first task." I gasped but covered my mouth quickly.

"I can deliver a message for you. What do you know?" His eyes darted around, as if to make sure no one else was around to hear the information.

"Dragons"

"What?"  
"The first task, they're going to set us against dragons." I felt my face go visibly pale.

"Are they crazy?" If I hadn't already lost it I was beginning to. "They could kill all of you with that!" He just shrugged and shook his head. "I am going to go tell Cedric. Do the others already know?" He nodded. "Good"

**(Cedric's P.O.V.)**

I had gone through every spell I thought would even be a little helpful. I was starting to put my things away when Faye burst into the room completely colorless.

"What's wrong Faye you look like you've seen a ghost?" Of course that would be normal here. I put my arms around her shoulders.

"No that would be all too normal." She paused out of breath. She had obviously been running and must've come from far away. Why hadn't she thought to foosh? Could it possibly be so important that it was clouding her mind? "Dragons…"

"Dragons? What about dragons?"

"That's the task; you are going to have to face dragons." She looked as though se was about to cry, like I was already dead.

"Look I'm not dead yet." I said holding her even tighter. "Don't cry I'm right here." Her knees buckled and I caught her letting her down slowly.

"I don't know if I can do this." She sniffed. "Constantly worried you're in danger of dying…" You're not the only one, hate to break it to you.

"We'll think of something okay? Don't worry about it so much. It will be okay." She sniffed again and reluctantly nodded.

"Every Halliwell has bad love luck. All my ancestors before me have watched helplessly as a loved one died. Some even had to see their own sister die." She grimaced, obviously in pain. "And that sister watched her only true lobe die and some how managed to go on for two more years. I am her name sake. My middle name is hers. Have you ever wondered why when I first met you I was so closed about my feelings? This is why. I am so afraid that if I care for someone it will only hurt me in the end as I watch them die and I have to keep on living. You and my sister are just about the only two people in the whole world I have ever told I love. I was always so sure that you both could defend your selves. Don't you dare leave me."

"I won't leave you, I promise." But even as I said it I wasn't completely positive it was a promise I could keep.


	10. Just Remember That I Love You

Chapter Nine: Just Remember That I Love You

The next three weeks got increasingly more intense and stressful. Faye worked with me on my transfiguration. We figured that the best way to distract a dragon would be to transfigure something into something bigger than, or at the very least more distracting than me, something for the dragon to chase, a diversion.

In the end we decided that a large Labrador should suffice. A lab would be energetic enough to distract the dragon while I did whatever the task required me to do.

There was only one more day before the task and I was bloody loosing it. Of course I tried my best not to show it, if only for Faye, who was loosing it all on her own and didn't need me helping her cause. I sat down at the table for dinner and tried to eat though I wasn't completely sure my stomach was really up for it.

When I got up I was wished good luck and patted on the back by many who were seated near me. I made my way across the hall but was stopped by a Ravenclaw, by the name of Cho Chang, before I could get any further.

"Hello Cho" I said trying to be polite. We had gone out for a bit in my fifth year and she had quite apparently, not gotten over me unfortunately. I mostly wanted to tell her that she should stop following me and try to find someone new, but her friends had cautioned me that it would crush her and so I decided to let her be.

"Hello" She smiled very brightly at me. "I just wanted to wish you luck on the first task tomorrow." She smiled again.

"Thank you… err how um thoughtful." Her smile widened.

"I guess you best be off to get some sleep before tomorrow." I nodded. "I'll see you again some other time I suppose. Bye for now Cedric." She swiveled around and headed to her common room with great grace. She would be a catch for pretty much anyone but I just wasn't interested any more. Once she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief.

When I slid into my room I noticed Faye was sitting there on the end of my bed with her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her head was on her knees. When she heard me shut the door she looked up at me. Her eyes were wet with worry.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Her voice was shaking a little. "If the first task being tomorrow doesn't drive me to insanity then the whispering fan girls in my dorm will. I need to spend tonight close to you."

"Of course it's okay." I changed into things more suitable for sleeping and slid into my bed. Faye climbed under the covers and put one hand on my chest and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Cedric?"

"Yes"

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that." She then yawned and nudged her head even closer.

"I love you too Faye." I said but she was already asleep so I flicked the light switch and fell into a nice deep sleep.

***

I headed down the stair case, already dressed in my tournament clothing that had been provided. Faye followed closely until we reached the hill and she let go of my hand.

"Good luck" She said trying hard to smile. I kissed her on the fore head and headed down the hill to champions tent.

Once I was inside all the champions were present and accounted for. I heard a distinct cough of someone trying to get the attention of someone. I didn't see anyone by noticed that on the wall of the tent from which I had entered there was a human shaped lump. So I went over to it.

"Harry?" The voice asked as it sensed me approach. It was Hermione.

"Um no, but if you'll wait a sec I'll go get him."

"Thanks" I walked over to Harry, who was pacing in anticipation of what the task held in store for all of us, and gestured in the direction of Hermione. He gave me a confused look but went any way.

The next thing I knew Hermione had practically tackled Harry in a hug, in a manor that very much reminded me of Faye. Hermione looked at me giving me a gesture to where she had been so once again I headed over there, where a human shape had formed again.

"Cedric?" It was Faye.

"Yeah it's me"

"Good I just wanted to wish you luck again." She paused taking a breath, and by the sound of her voice she dearly needed that breath. "The key is to concentrate and after that you just have to…"

"Run for my life"

"Yes" We stood in silence for a moment, out of things to say. But when she couldn't contain it anymore she jumped me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I put on arm on her back and one on her hips for support. We kissed and I saw a flash of blinding, white light. Skeeter.

"Ah love" Rita said, her quill going nuts writing so much down. Luckily Krum came to our rescue.

"I thought I had already made it clear." He said angrily. "This tent is for champions and friends only. You are no friend to us."

"Fine, we got what we needed anyway." And with that she left in a huff.

"Okay Faye you should probably let go now." Her head, which was buried in my chest, shook her response to my apparently foolish idea. "Alright fine but I'm going to let go." I did but to no avail. She stayed attached. Man she has strong legs.

Then Dumbledore came in with Barty Crouch, who held a velvet bag that every once and a while spurted smoke out of it.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round" He looked around but stopped at Hermione who was still squeezing Harry's arm. "Miss Granger" She blushed.

"Right… sorry…I'll just…" She headed towards the door. "Go" Dumbledore nodded and then he saw me.

"Miss Halliwell, I am right to assume that is Faye yes?" I nodded. "At some point you will have to let go of Mr. Diggory." Faye let out a whimper. "Will you at least let go when it is his turn for the task." She thought about it a moment but finally she nodded. "Okay then um gather 'round" He said to the rest of the champions. I figured since Faye wasn't going to let go I'd better give her some help in the support area and put my arms back on her.

Crouch held out his smoking velvet bag. "Ladies first" He said offering it to Fleur. Her hand was shaking as she put it in the bag. "Ah the Welsh Green" The miniature dragon she had pulled out was roaming around her hand. Next he offered it to Krum who pulled out a Chinese Fire Ball. Next it was my turn and I took one hand off Faye and put it in the bag. The dragon I pulled out was what I recognized as a Swedish Short Snout from studying with Faye. Relief washed over me it could have been so much worse.

"That leaves…" Mr. Crouch said as he offered it to Harry. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I heard Harry mumble Hungarian Horntail under his breath. It would truly be awful if that was his dragon. And sure enough when he pulled out his hand the Horntail strode around his hand meanly breathing fire when ever it got the chance.

"Poor Harry" Faye whispered in my ear. I nodded. I would hate to have his dragon. The Hungarian Horntail was a particularly nasty dragon.

Dumbledore then approached me. "Mr. Diggory the cannon means…" but he was cut off by the canon cutting him off before he could actually tell me what it meant. "It's your turn." He said. Faye reluctantly climbed off of me and landed back on the ground. She kissed me on the cheek and made her way out of the tent and back to her seat.

**(Faye's P.O.V.)**

I plopped my self down and was immediately surrounded by the Weasley twins, who sat on either side of me.

"Hi Fred, George" I said greeting them both with as much calmness as I could muster. But unfortunately they saw right through it.

"Cedric will be fine." Fred said

"You don't need to worry so much." George said.

"I know" I said still trying very hard, with no results, to keep my face expressionless.

Some people down in the arena brought out the chained dragon and hooked him to a boulder, and I felt my nerves beginning to explode. This of course was only made worse when Cedric entered the arena. Without thinking I grabbed Fred's hand tightly, and he gave mine a squeeze.

"It'll be okay. It's Cedric Diggory for crying out loud. You're worrying for nothing." I think he knew that wasn't completely true but I appreciated what he was trying to do.

It didn't take long for the dragon to notice that Cedric was going for the egg. Cedric dropped and rolled, narrowly missing the fiery burst of breath the dragon attacked him with. Not wasting anymore time, he aimed his wand at on of the large boulders all around him and transformed it into a playful, chocolate, lab. The dragon saw the dog right away and went after it. Quickly as he could, Cedric darted at the egg, unfortunately the dragon saw him trying to leave with it and refocused it's attentions on him. In one pounce it trapped him in his claw, and I let out a shriek of terror.

My finger nails must've been digging into Fred's hand, which I didn't notice because my hand had gone numb from how hard I had been squeezing, because he was wincing slightly in pain. Even so I couldn't make my self stop.

"I can't watch!" I said with my free hand over my eyes. I stayed that way until I heard a distinct bark and growl. Looking up I saw the lab trying to protect Cedric. When the dragon refused to release him like the dog wanted, the lab bit the dragons tail, and hard, putting all the dragon's attention on the lab. Cedric high tailed it to the exit, as soon as the dragon released him, and as fast as his legs could carry him.

I let go of Fred's hand and ran down to the champion's tent, almost falling flat on my face a few times in my haste.

**(Cedric's P.O.V.)**

Before I knew what was happening Faye had her arms around me and was covering me in kisses. I had to tell her to stop holding me so tightly (the dragon had scratched my back up good) at least until I had the chance to go see Madame Pomphrey.

We remained together in the tent for the rest of the task, seated on one of the couches placed in the tent. Faye excitedly told my about past Triwizard Tournaments, and something about a ball, but I wasn't really listening. My mind was elsewhere.

I was thinking about how I had nearly met my end today. If the tournament was this willing to put its contestant's lives on the line I wasn't so sure this wouldn't put Faye in danger as well. I had never been so certain that if I didn't do something my nightmare would come true. As much as it hurt me to admit, I knew exactly what I had to do, but it could wait at least until after lunch.

***

Since my stomach was finally allowing me to eat I was stuffing my face with anything that looked even remotely edible. I was getting all sorts of strange looks but I didn't care. I was starving.

Making my way back to the hall I kept looking around for Faye and when she finally appeared my heart panged with guilt and hurt. Knowing what I was about to do was threatening to make me lose my lunch.

"Hey" She said approaching me slowly, and in an almost agonizing way. "Fred and George told me you were looking for me. What's up?"

"We… umm…we need to talk." The words felt like acid on lips and the moment they left my mouth I wished that I hadn't needed to say them.  
"Uh oh" Faye's eyes were wide with fear. "Nothing good ever follows the sentence 'we need to talk'"

I fidgeted while my mind tried desperately to find words that wouldn't hurt her as much as the ones I was about to say would. "Look I love you Faye but…"

"Oh my god you're breaking up with me." Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with disbelief.

"I think that it would be best for me if I didn't have anything to distract me during the rest of the tournament." Again the words felt like acid, untruthful, lying, hurting, acid.

"I'm a distraction?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and I was trying not to see them. "I've done nothing but help you."

"Try to understand Faye…."

"Understand what. I don't know what you want me to understand because what you are saying doesn't make any sense." She shook her head. "If you really loved me you wouldn't do this to me."

My heart panged as I added the final bit to make it believable. "Then I guess…" My heart was begging me to stop. But for her safety I knew it was something I had to do. "… I never really loved you." Faye stood solitary, unable to speak a word, making more effort than usually necessary to breath. Thankfully, sensing her distress, Alex orbed in to see the whole thing go down. Alex ran over to Faye, catching her before she had the chance to fall, or bring to much attention to her self.

"Not here you don't." Alex said seeing that Faye was about to start crying. "Come with me" She said picking her up in her arms and orbing away, giving me one final look of detest.

**A/N: Good long chapter. Sorry that this chapter had to end this way but there was no conflict. I apologize in advance for the fact that I won't be posting for a while and I'm sorry. My family is going on a trip to minnesota and I won't be anywhere near a computer, seeing as I will be staying at a lake cabin. But I will have a pen and paper so expect lots of new chapters when I get back. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated :) much love, **

**~charmedchicca234**


	11. There's A Moment You Know

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! This chapter is kind of short, and is in Faye's P.O.V. because I need to tell her story too, but there is much more to come. When I was on vacation I wrote like five chapters and for the most part they're pretty long. So with out further ado chapter ten!**

**~ Erin/charmedchica234**

Chapter Ten: "There's A Moment You Know…"

"Come on Faye don't do this." Alex yelled from the other side of my door. Easy enough for her to say. She hadn't just been told she was a distraction by the guy she loves. She banged the door a few more times. "You can't stay in there forever!" After Cedric had broken up with me Alex had orbed me home to the manor and I had been locked in my room ever since.

"Watch me!" I yelled back at her. This particular morning I was clinging to the porcelain god like it was my best friend in the world. I had been left feeling emotionally helpless and my stomach wasn't exactly feeling agreeable so who could really blame me?

"Dumbledore has given you some leeway considering the circumstances but if you stay home from school much longer people are going to start rumors. And you know how fast those spread…"

"Alex I appreciate that you're trying to help but right now I just need to be left alone." I sighed. "I'm not quite ready to be bombarded by the stupid fan girls. In my current condition they'd tear me apart." I couldn't stop talking, even though it wasn't making anything better. It was like word vomit. "I don't think I could be near them let alone room with them." I said referring to my 'wonderful' Cedric fanatic roommates.

"Faye do you want anything? You must be starving. You haven't been coming down for meals." It was my aunt Piper. She never thinks we eat enough, although in this case she could be right.

"I don't think she's in the mood for eating. She's been in her bathroom all morning puking her guts out." Alex countered.

"Actually I would…" Oh no more word vomit. "…like food. If it wouldn't be too much trouble do you think I could have pancakes and pickles?" A pain in my stomach appeared. I must have been hungrier than I thought. I take it back it wasn't word vomit it was actual vomit.

"Um are you sure Faye?" Alex said, probably only questioning me because she could hear me puking it up again. When I finally got the chance I told her I was sure.

"So that's an order of pancakes and… er pickles? You want them separately correct?" Piper was obviously a little thrown off by the pickles. All I had to say at least it wasn't something weird like demon slime.

"Yeah, well I think so… unless…" Any other day I would have stopped my self but it was too late my stomach had made up its mind. "… you can make pickle pancakes." There was a silence. "No really guys, I'm completely serious."

"Yuck!" Alex protested from outside my room. "Have you completely lost it Faye? That's disgusting." But I didn't listen to her.

"Do you think you could make it Piper? Surely you've made much weirder dishes in you're past. Heck I think I've even had to try some of them." It was sort of a stretch but it was definitely a possibility.

"I guess I could try…" Yes I had won. "But no guarantee you'll like them." And with that both she and Alex headed back down the hall and down the stairs finally leaving me in peace.

When Piper returned with my pancakes, that yes I know probably sound gross, I basically inhaled them and though it sounds odd they were surprisingly good, especially when I added the chocolate sauce.

"Oh come on!" Alex commented putting her hands over her mouth. "You are putting chocolate sauce in addition to this already gross concoction?" I looked up at her rather innocently.

"What?" I asked Alex giving her a look. "They're delicious Aunt Piper." I said to Piper who was sitting in front of her own plate of pickle pancakes debating with her self weather or not to give them a try or not.

"Ya know Faye I've been thinking about it and you're right. It wouldn't be fair to make you face the fan girls yet; at least we can try to avoid them as much as possible. Maybe if you just went back for classes and then came back home for meals and sleeping…" I swear my cousin is absolutely brilliant sometimes.

"That could work; of course they'd probably still talk about me in class but at least it won't be quite as bad with teacher supervision." Then it hit me. There was on class I didn't want to be taking any time soon. "But what about my advanced potions class? We both take that one with the seventh year Hufflepuffs. And that one day Snape got mad and assigned seating, at the time it worked in my favor but…"

"You got seated next to Cedric." She finished for me. "I hate to say it because I don't think its right, but I think you're just going to have to grin and bear it." I wanted to argue but unfortunately she was right.

**A/N: Hey again sorry for the sad length of the chapter… :( but I promise you that the next one is longer. It's in my note book, as well as the next three chapters. The first two of which being pretty damn long for being my chapters but in a good way. Haha as always reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	12. You're Fucked

**A/N: Yay another chapter. In this one were back to Ced's P.O.V at least in the beginning but it changes I think at least once.**

Chapter Eleven: "…You're Fucked"

I felt awful, and as the days past without Faye in class only made it worse. I was just about to kill the fan girls that were seated around me. They were going on about various reasons Faye wasn't at school anymore. The most popular theory was that she was pregnant. Most of the fan girls wanted to believe that it wasn't mine. However there were a few that thought it would make me even more attractive if I was the father of a love child. Never underestimate the flames of moe.

Finally potions came, the only class I had with Faye, the last class that day. When I got to the dungeons her seat was empty just like it had been every other potions class that week. But to my surprise, and a little late for class (which almost never happened I might add), Faye walked in the door with all her school stuff.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor. I had some unfortunate family business to attend to." I heard the girls gasp. Would they relax? She didn't say what kind of family business. It probably had something to do with a demon.

"That is quite alright Miss Halliwell." Even Snape, who was usually at her neck about something, was being unusually nice to her. I never really saw him as someone who would follow school gossip, but I suppose he needs something to do.

Faye approached her usual seat next to me with a blank look on her face. When she fully realized it was me she had to sit next to she gave me a disdainful look and sat down. Only I noticed her discreetly pull her chair as far from me as she possibly could with out drawing attention to her self. And the rest of the class went much like that. When I would ask her to pass me an ingredient she would use the back of her hand to push it in my direction. As soon as the class was over she was the first one to hand in her potion and bolt out, with her cousin following close behind her.

Out side the classroom I was met by Ernie McMillan who wanted to know what was up.

"What did you do?" He asked grabbing my shoulder. "Faye bolted out of there like no one's business." I shifted, agitated. "Doesn't she usually wait for you outside all of your classes? This one she actually has with you and she left the second she could. What on earth is going on between you two?"

"Look Ernie it's a long story that I just don't feel like explaining, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go she if she's alright. I mean you can check right." He shrugged.

"I don't know but if I were you I probably wouldn't push my luck." I pated him on the shoulder and pushed him out of my way, heading in the direction Alex and Faye had gone in. I didn't see either of them until a hand grabbed my arm.

I looked to my left and saw that it was Faye. But she didn't look directly at me. She had a completely blank face. There was no emotion, nothing.

"Faye I…"

"Don't" She said. "I'm not here to talk about what happened last week. You don't love me anymore I get it, but I still don't want to watch you because of the tournament." Her words were sharp and bitter, and each one of them stung. "Please tell me you've figured out the golden egg." I winced remembering the painful shriek that had come out of it the last time I had opened it. "I'll take that as a no." She said calmly. "Cedric you have to figure this out. You only have a few more weeks. If you don't…" She turned green. Before I could stop myself I was holding her up by her shoulders as she puked on my shoes. "Cedric I'm so sor…" She puked again.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse." I said picking her up and carrying her off.

When I got to Madam Pompfrey Faye was starting to feel better but I told her she should stay anyway.

"What is the matter with Miss Halliwell?" She asked gesturing for me to get Faye on to one of the beds.

"We were just talking and then…" I looked down at my shoes. "The next thing I knew she was throwing up." Madame Pompfrey's eye's lit with shock.

"I'm afraid Mr. Diggory that I will have to insist you leave while I run some things by Miss Halliwell." I was about to form a protest when she shoed me away. I wondered what she was hiding from me.

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

"Miss Halliwell, how long have you been feeling like this?" Madame Pompfrey asked, with her back turned to me, looking for something in her shelf.

"Off and on for I would say a little less than a month, give or take a week." She wrote it down hastily on her little pad.

"And Miss Halliwell, are you sexually active?" I had to stop my self from gasping. I know she's a nurse and it's probably her job but I have to admit that it caught me off guard.

"I was around the time that this started."

"Was?" She asked, confused and still looking for something.

"Cedric and I are not longer…" A lump rose in my throat. "We are no longer together."

"No? He is the one I saw bring you in." Finally in triumph she had found what she was looking for. She walked back over to me with what looked like an eye dropper and a potion vial. "Miss Halliwell hold out you pointer finger, wither one will do." I did as she asked. She then got out the liquid and with the eye dropper dropped three drops of it on my finger. She tutted as my finger turned blue.

"What is it? What does that mean?" I asked looking at my bright blue finger in confusion.

"I regret to inform you that, Miss Halliwell, it means you are pregnant." I just about fainted on the spot. "Have you two been using any contraceptive spells?"

"Contra- what? No but we have been using the muggle ways of protection, condoms, birth control, etcetera." She tutted again.

"That explains a lot. Muggle ways of protection are much less effective for wizards like Mr. Diggory. It is always your best bet to use a spell."

"I don't know any contraception spells. Not that it isn't too late already, but who would I have asked to know those things?"

"Well me of course." I gave her a look. She ignored it and had moved on to other things. "Do you need me to notify the doctor and schedule you for an abortion?" She asked pulling her pad back out.

"No" I said almost immediately.

"Adoption then?" I shook my head. "You are going to keep the baby?" I nodded. "That is a very large responsibility to put on your self. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"No" I answered truthfully. "But that doesn't matter. I'll just have to be as ready as possible."

***

As I made my way down the hallways in search of Alex I popped my headphones in and put my i-pod on shuffle. _There's a moment you know you're fucked. Not an inch more room to self destruct…_It was _Totally Fucked_ from _Spring Awakening_. I chuckled slightly at the pure irony of it. Madame Pompfrey had taught me a few concealing spells before I left for when I would start needing them. So I was pretty prepared physically. But Emotionally I was a mess and needed my cousin now.

Once I got into the Gryffindor common room all eyes were on me, and I had to keep reminding my self that they didn't know anything; it only felt like they did. I was relieved when I finally found Alex and could get out of there.

"We need to talk now!" I said already grabbing her arm.

"What's so important?"

"Not here" I said fooshing us back to the manor.

"Man you don't look good Faye." She said feeling my forehead. "Did anything bit you when you were hunting yesterday?" I shook my head. "Are you going to throw up again?"

"Probably" I paced a little. "Look you should probably sit down. "She moved over to my bed and took a seat. "Alex" I paused and she urged me to go on. "I'm pregnant." She sat in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"When did you find out?" It wasn't too hard to see that she was worried I had been keeping it from her.

"Today"

"Wow, how far along are you?"

"About a month" she nodded

"That sounds about right. About a month ago was the last time I had to block my mind from you." I laughed. Even in the hardest of times she could manage to find a way to make me smile. "You are keeping it right?" I nodded. "Does Cedric…" I shook my head.

"If he thought I was a distraction before well look out now."

"Hey Faye…" Alex said changing the subject to something she thought was a bit cheerier. "In the transfigurations class you missed today McGonagall told us about this school dance we would be having as a part of the tournament called the Yule Ball." My ears perked up. I had read something about a Yule Ball when I had been researching past tournaments looking for clues on the egg. "We all had to learn how to waltz, and you missed Ron having to dance with McGonagall." She said laughing at the memory.

"That is quite entertaining, but is this supposed to make me feel better because it isn't really helping much."

"Well no I just thought it might take you mind off of things. And there's more."

"Oh, even more good news?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Today must be my lucky day."

"Actually tomorrow will be you lucky day if my sources are correct." I raised my eyebrow. "Word is that Viktor Krum is planning on asking you to the ball."

"Wait does every one know that Cedric and I broke up."

"No, they've all been rather slow on the uptake. I think Ernie was the only one who sensed it. I swear sometimes I think he's in love with Cedric." I laughed. "He planed to ask you before Cedric got the chance to. He's had an eye for you since he got here." I know I had noticed. "I guess he's finally gotten the opening he's been hoping for." I blushed.

**(Cedric's P.O.V)**

The next day at lunch the great hall was buzzing with excitement. The whole thing made me a bit uneasy. I didn't want to go to the Yule Ball but would I be expected to because I'm a champion? Would Faye be going with someone else since I had broken up with her? Would she go at all?

The buzz got audibly louder and there was suddenly a large cloud of people around the Gryffindor table. I went over to see what it was all about and had to force my way up to the front before I could actually see anything. I didn't like what I saw when I got there, though I knew it was at least partially my fault.

Krum had his arm extended to Faye. It held a beautiful, and large, sunflower. How had he known those were her favorites? She accepted the flower, bringing it to her nose and nodding. The crowd erupted in applause and freakish Krum fan girl sobs. My fan girls comforted Krum's fan's saying things like 'Its okay. She stole our guy too. Yeah I know it sucks.' It was good to know I wasn't the only one with scary fan girls.

As Faye and her cousin passed me, Alex bumped into me on purpose, and glared at me. It's a really good thing looks can't kill because if they could I would surely have been dead on the spot.

Out of the great hall I headed back to my common room but before I could make it to the grand stair case I was met by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Diggory I suppose, though it is none of my business, I am to assume that you and Miss Halliwell are no longer together."

"That is correct Professor." I answered. Does this mean every one knows now?

"While I am sure asking someone new out isn't high on you list of priorities…" No shit Sherlock. "…but traditionally the first dance is danced by the champions and their dates, and you will look quite foolish dancing on your own." I nodded and sat down on the stair case and tried to think of who I could ask. As if in answer to my question a voice said 'Hello Cedric'

"Hello Cho" I could ask her. There wasn't any harm in that right?

"Are you okay?" She was probably asking because of Faye going to the ball with Krum.

"Yeah I'm alright." I lied and stood up. "Uh hey Cho I was wondering…" I said with each step guiding her away from the main staircase. "Would you go to the ball with me?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes Cedric, yes, yes, a million times yes." She was bursting with excitement. "Oh I always knew you'd come back to me." Oh crap. This was going to be hard to deal with after the tournament, of course if Faye took me back and she had every right and reason not to. Cho reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "I never had a doubt in my mind that you would come to your senses." I'm totally fucked aren't I.

**A/N: Thank you for reading yet another chapter, and as I said before there are three more to come, as well as two more that I haven't written yet. As always please keep reading and reviews make me soo soo happy.**

**~ Erin**


	13. Magic Works

Chapter Twelve: Magic Works

The week leading to the Yule Ball went quickly with excitement for most but drudged on slowly and agonizingly for me. Faye and Krum were the hot new topic. Everywhere I turned someone was talking about them. In fact it was such big news that not even the fan girls seemed to be too bothered by the fact that I was going with Cho Chang. They all seemed more or less convinced that I was pitying her or had gone temporarily insane, which did make me feel a little sorry for her. Surely Cho was hearing all the rumors too.

About three days before the ball I got a package from my parents containing dress robes, which thankfully looked much less horrifying than the ones poor Ron had received a few days previous. The day after I got a frantic letter from my mom stating that I had better have someone take lots of pictures of Faye and me at the ball. I hadn't exactly told my parents about the breakup because she had been so fond of Faye. Though Rita Skeeter was likely to get wind of it soon, it was sheer luck she hadn't printed anything yet, tearing Faye or more likely myself apart.

Finally it was the day of the ball. The excitement level was electric. Even Snape had figured it would be best not to try and teach us anything. So mostly our teachers let us talk the classes through. Though that wasn't particularly helpful in Snape's class because Faye remained seated to me in perfect silence as always.

When Alex came around to talk to Faye she stopped and looked at me for almost so long it was edging on creepy. She then hit her head and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'you idiot'. I felt like I should ask her about it but decided not to push it since she wasn't likely to talk to me especially not with Faye around.

After the class period had ended, and it was the last of the day, everyone filled out as fast as they could. Ahead of me in the halls I could see Alex telling Faye to go ahead and not to wait for her. Alex turned back around in my direction after she was certain Faye had gone ahead. I didn't think anything of it until I realized she was headed right at me.

Before I knew what was happening she shoved me into a wall with such force she knocked the wind right out of me. I had no idea she was so strong. It must be because she's fighting all those demons so constantly.

"Could you please tell me why you are such a dumb ass?" She screamed at me. "How could you breakup with her for something so stupid, so idiotic, so impossibly crazy?"

"Would you keep it down please? We're going to attract a lot of attention if you keep this up."

"Maybe you deserve it." She huffed. "What's wrong with you?" She slapped me, and really hard too. And on top of that it came with a bit of sharp shock.

"Holy mother of god." I said wincing in pain.

"Didn't you know it would crush her? Sure it would give you a bit of unneeded peace of mind but is that really worth Faye falling apart? First of all she's a big girl Cedric. She can handle her self. Second she fights demons every day. As scary as Voldemort…" I flinched involuntarily at the mention of his name, at which Alex slapped me again, though not as hard this time. "Now stop that you big sissy. Like I was saying as scary as Voldemort is, he sort of pales in comparison to the Source of All Evil, who we have had to fight twice now." As scary as that source guy sounded kind of awful I wasn't sure that anyone could be worse that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Look the point I'm trying to make is that, though I don't always trust the Elders, I doubt they would allow a charmed one to die for no reason."

"Okay wait stop right there Faye once told me about your aunt who died before you two were even born." She tried to say something but I didn't let her. "And another thing how did you know I did it because of the nightmare?"

"Prue died because she was reckless and we needed to find Paige." There was venom in her words and her anger with me was obviously heightening. "I'm pretty sure there aren't any backup cousins if Faye dies. If nothing else the PTB wouldn't let her die."

"Who on earth are the PIB? And you didn't answer my other question from before."

"The Powers That Be. And I'm a telepath. Both Faye and I are."

"Wait what?"

"I can read minds."

"No I know what a telepath is. Who are the Powers That Be? And if Faye can read my mind how come she doesn't already know the truth about why I broke up with her?"

"She made it a point to stay out of your head. She didn't want to freak you out and knew that if you could read minds she wouldn't want you poking around in her head. And now that you've broken up with her she just doesn't even care to know what goes up in there anymore."

"Right" I said digesting it all. "And the Powers That Be?"

"Oh they're the ones that send Faye her visions, inevitably the one you intercepted, and they basically make sure the world is working in a nice balanced fashion. And when they fail it sucks…. A lot." Cause life isn't weird enough with out me knowing this kind of stuff. I had to know the Halliwell family. By now I should have known just not to ask these questions. It was better sometimes not to know. "If there are no more questions you should probably go get ready for your big date with Cho." I winced.

"Would you please not tell Faye? It will be best if she stays distant from me. It will keep her safe." She glared at me, mad that I would even ask her to keep something from her cousin, especially something this big. "You even said it your self that the Elders weren't always all that trust worthy. Maybe there is an extra cousin waiting in the wings for something so tragic to happen that you will have to find them. Or maybe her death will help set the world back in its proper order, even though we don't even know the balance has been upset." Okay so now I was just desperately rambling but it must've been sinking in because Alex's once angry expression was turning to worry.

"I guess I'll try though I can't promise anything. She doesn't feel any shame in reading my mind because she knows that I do it to her too. We've never really been able to block each other from getting into the others mind completely. But I will try. And besides you're not the only one with a secret."

"What is that supposed to mean?" What hadn't Faye been telling me? Had it happened after the breakup?

"Maybe you would know if you hadn't broken up with her in the first place." Alex said it with a devilish grin and shrugged her shoulders. "And who knows maybe there's still hope. Maybe if you told her and took her back she would be compelled to tell you her little secret. But I guess that's you're problem to deal with and believe me if you survive the tournament it will be your problem too. Well I've got a date with a certain Weasley I need to get ready for." And with out anything else she left me to think about what she had said.

***

There was no such thing as silence as I made my way down the hall to the Ravenclaw portrait to wait for Cho. I wasn't really looking at the portrait anymore but noticed the room go quiet. I turned back towards the portrait and understood right away why everyone had gone quiet.

Cho was standing just outside of the Ravenclaw common room. She was dressed in a beautiful, white, kimonoish looking dress. And I have to admit that while she was not my ideal girlfriend she did look absolutely stunning. She saw the way I was looking at her and she blushed but smiled a little.

"Wow you look amazing Cho." I said still awestruck.

"Thank you." She said and then blushed again. "You look very nice too Cedric." I took her arm.

"Shall we?" She nodded and we made our way down the stair case and into the great hall which had now been transformed into a sort of ice palace. McGonagall saw us arrive and reached us within only a few strides.

"Good you are here. Now we are only waiting on Mr. Krum and Miss Halliwell." I nodded. It made me a little uncomfortable her putting them together like that.

When Faye came down the stairs on Krum's arm the fire of jealousy burned strong and painful. She looked stunning. I was more in awe now than when I had seen Cho earlier today.

"She's beautiful." Cho said in a hushed voice and I didn't respond. I just didn't want to lie to her or feed her the crap guys feed to other girls or parents feed to their kids when they tell them they are the most beautiful or best at something when they aren't telling the whole truth.

Faye smiled but definitely not at me. To my surprise she was smiling at Cho, whom she had never really been on good terms with.

"You look great Cho." She said taking Cho's hands in her own. "Really you look fantastic." Cho seemed just about as much taken aback by the compliments she was getting from her dates ex girlfriend as I was. There was something different about Faye. It had to be the first time I had seen her smiling since I had broken up with her. When she looked at me however she shrunk as if I had added something new to her pain.

Within only a few mere minutes after Krum and Faye had arrived McGonagall guided us to the entrance of the ball area. Music swelled as we entered and took our places. The waltz started and I noticed that Harry was here with Hermione. Though Harry was an awful dancer they both seemed to be having a good time and laughing it off.

When the waltzes were finished with The Weird Sisters took the stage and started their set with "Do the Hippogriff" which was a nice fast song and easy for Cho and I to dance to, as was the next song. But when they started playing their slow song "Magic Works" we both found it a bit difficult to dance together and so Cho decided to go and get some punch.

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

When The Weird Sisters began to play my favorite song of theirs (also sadly a slow song) "Magic Works" I told Viktor that I didn't want to lead him on and then pointed out Hermione, who had been dancing with a group because after the first waltz Harry had pretty much been done dancing for the night. Because (being part cupid and all) I could feel that they both had a fondness for each other I told Viktor he should go dance with her. Of course the fondness I sensed between the two of them was nothing in comparison to what I felt between Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately there was no way to get in to all of that in one night so I just settled for Viktor for the time being.

"And dance your final dance, cause this is your final chance, to hold the one you love. You know you've waited long enough." I couldn't help it. I found my self mouthing the words along with the music. "Believe that magic works…" I was sort of in my own little world so you can imagine my surprise when someone tapped my shoulder and spinning around I found it to be Cedric. "Mr. Diggory" I said not quite willing to call him by his first name. He bit his lip.

"Miss Halliwell, may I have this dance?" Beyond my confused state I managed to nod and extended my arm to him.

"I'm kind of getting mixed signals over here." I said sounding surprisingly calm. "If you don't love me or even like me why do you want to slow dance with me. It doesn't really make any sense." I sighed resting my hand on his back. "Does it mean you take what you said back?"

"I take none of it back. I only thought you shouldn't be left alone for you favorite song. If you want me to leave…"

"No" I said quickly. Sometimes I wished I knew what went on in that head of his. The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. Surely now that we were broken up a small peek wouldn't hurt. The first thing I saw made me hold him closer. It was pain, and lots of it, but I was having a little trouble locating the source of it but soon realized it was me. I sensed he still loved me. That thought made me dig even deeper into his thoughts. When I put all the pieces together I almost let go of him completely.

"You- you broke up with me because of the nightmare?" My voice was slowly going from timid to angry. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you told me you never loved me?" I slapped him and in the back round I could hear the lines of the song. 'Now make your final move. You know she'd want you to' "You broke up with me even though I had assured you that everything was alright?" The music still played in the back round but I couldn't hear it over my racing thoughts. Before I could stop my self I was kissing him and he was kissing me back but he stopped and pulled away.

"I can't." He said as if it was simple. "I can't because I can't let you get hurt or killed because of me." He sounded defeated but I wasn't giving up quite that easily.

"Do you think they're stupid? You can't just pretend you don't love me when you really do. Hiding your love away will get you no where. They will see though you and besides I can handle myself."

"No. I'm not going to put you at risk." He sighed and pulled me in kissing me softly on the forehead. "This is the last time you will see me near you until after the tournament." He let go of me and started to walk out of the hall.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, tears forming on my eyes. "Don't walk away. Please don't, please don't leave me here." A tear fell down my face. He clenched his teeth in pain and continued walking. I crumpled to the floor and with out even a second thought Viktor made his way over to me.

"Are you alright Miss Faye?" I shook my head. "Is there any thing I can do?"

"Bring m-me m-my c-c-cousin." I said stumbling over the words. He nodded and left with out another glance and was back with Alex in the flash of an eye.

"Do you need to go home?" Alex asked picking me up. I nodded.

"I will come with." Viktor said.

"No. Go dance with Hermione. I will be okay." He hesitated at what I had said and I didn't blame him. Not even I believed I was going to be okay. I was pregnant and the father of my child was blindly trying to protect me by staying as far from me as possible. I was not even in the vicinity of okay. "Seriously go. But thank you for your concern." He smiled and kissed my forehead which of course made me burst into tears again as soon as he was out of sight.

"Okay let's get you home." Alex said. "And get my mom to make you lots, and lots of comfort food."


	14. The Black Lake

**A/N: So yay another chapter's up finally. I'm sorry it took so long but my firewall was down so I wasn't allowed to get on the computer. Were back to Cedric's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy!**

**~ charmedchica234**

Chapter Thirteen: The Black Lake

Two more weeks, that's all the time I had left to figure out what the second task was. It wasn't enough time at the rate I was going. I had tried so many times to open the egg and find a clue but all it would do was shriek at me until I had to close it again. I was having a real problem concentrating on my school work, so when Professor Moody approached me saying he thought he could help me figure out the second task you can imagine how relieved I was.

"Mr. Diggory I can't tell you much." I nodded. I had expected as much. "I understand that you are a prefect." I nodded again. "I think that the prefect bathroom would be a nice place for you to take your egg and do some thinking." He gave me a wink and was on his way.

So it was a bit cryptic, but still a cryptic clue is still better than no clue at all right? It was a clue I would get right on when I could. Though as of recently Moaning Murtle had been taking up a residence in the prefect bathroom (so I was a little hesitant to take a bath in there) it was my only lead so I would just have to make it work.

***

If there is anything to say about Hogwarts at night is it is very creepy. After being a prefect for so long it doesn't really bother me as much as it used to but still it was creepy none the less. After my shift I slinked into the prefect bathroom.

I set my egg by the pool sized tub and went around turning on all the knobs. The water flowed from them and into the bath at the perfect temperature. Once all that was done I undressed my self and climbed into the water.

I sat there thinking about all the times Faye and I had come here to get away from everything else. I sat there wishing I had something else to think about but after about 20 minutes still nothing came to me about the egg. What sort of hint was this anyway? What was I supposed to do in here, other than apparently think about Faye and feel sorry for my self? I sat about five more minutes and was ready to give up when I heard a bought of laughter and a splash of water in the direction of the stalls. The splash, strange as it may seem, gave me an idea, a probably stupid idea, but an idea all the same.

I reached around and grabbed my golden egg. I opened it and just like the times before screeches erupted from it but as soon as they did I dropped the egg into the water. The screeches stooped as soon as I did. However no clue was coming, but that's when I got the idea to put my head under the water as well, and finally my clue was being heard.

_Come seek us where_

_Our voices sound_

_We can not sing _

_Above the ground_

_An hour long_

_You'll have to look_

_To recover what_

_We took_

_An hour long _

_You'll have to look_

_To recover what_

_We took_

_Your times have gone_

_So tarry not_

_Less what you seek_

_Stay's here to rot_

Mermaids. The word just popped into my head once I was back above the water. But it made sense once I actually thought about it. I had read once, that mermaids' normally beautiful songs turned into ugly shrieks above the water. Why hadn't that occurred to me before? They were in the black lake that much was certain, so the only remaining questions were how I would stay under the water for a whole hour and what they took from me.

After I was sure I was still alone in the bathroom I got out and put my clothes back on and made my way back to my room. Nothing looked missing, so maybe nothing had been taken yet. There was still about a week till the task, and for all I knew what they were taking might not get taken till the last moment. But what they would take shouldn't be my biggest concern right now. Tomorrow, I decided I would go to the library and figure out what I was going to do about the breathing under water thing.

***

"Bubble Face Mask" Alex had found me where I was sitting underneath the tree near the bridge.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked looking up from my magic water creatures book which I had been reading to see if there was a way to replicate an under water creatures way of breathing. She looked around nervously and shoved the book; she had been somehow managing to carry with her hidden all this way, in to my arms. "Is this what I think it is?" She shrugged "Alex, is this the Book Of Shadows?"

"Yes" She said adamantly pointing at the page that the book was open to in my arms. "Bubble Face Charm" When I actually read the description of the Bubble Face Charm I realized it was the solution.

"Aren't you mad at me?' I asked. She thought a moment and nodded. "Then why are you helping me?"

"Because you wouldn't accept Faye's help even if she offered it to you." Alex sighed. "She loves you and if something happened to you she'd be in an even worse place than she is now, of course if that's even possible. I am here to make sure you don't die on her."

"I didn't know she cared that much. You'd think that even if she did she wouldn't any more because of how many times I've pushed her away."

"She's been doing a pretty good job of hiding it lately but if you died she probably would never recover. Maybe she would even take her own life if she didn't know that her family needs her." Feeling just a bit uncomfortable my eyes shifted down, back to the charm.

"So how exactly does this work?" I said changing the subject. Faye's death wasn't something I wanted to think of as possible.

"This…" Alex said as she pulled out some sort of necklace from her pocket. "…is a charm that will cause a bubble to form around your mouth and nose so that you will be able to breath under that water. It will activate once you are in the lake and the bubble will last an hour before the charm starts to ware off." She handed it to me and it looked like nothing more than a pouch of herbs attached to a leather string, but I knew better than to question Halliwell magic.

"How did you know I would need? How did out find out what the second task was?"

"I had a premonition of Harry putting his egg under water and figuring out what it meant. I didn't tell Faye because I didn't want to worry her, but I figured she would have wanted me to warn you and, or help you and came up with this."

"Well thank you Alex. I know you don't really like me right now so I really appreciate the effort you are making."

"You're welcome but now I have to go find Faye and bring her to the nurse's office." She then covered her mouth. "I mean…" She started to say but she couldn't come up with anything.

"What's wrong with Faye? Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"Oh it's nothing serious. It's just a small Cornish pixie bite that she wants Madam Pompfrey to look at, but I wouldn't worry." I could tell she wasn't telling me the truth but decided not to push the subject. "Okay well I guess I'll see you later then." She waved me goodbye and orbed away.

After Alex was gone I noticed that Harry and Hermione were talking on the bridge. I hadn't really properly thanked him for warning me about the dragons. Then the thought hit me. Shouldn't I at least give him a hint incase he was just as stumped as I had been? It seemed only fair.

"Hey Harry" I walked down the bridge as I called to him and he looked up at me.

"Hi Cedric, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for warning me about the dragons."

"It's not a big deal. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Exactly" I said smiling. "That's exactly what I'm here to talk to you about." He looked confused. "About the egg… the prefect bathroom isn't a bad place to think. Just bring the egg up there… and mull things over." I couldn't help smiling as I gave him basically the same clue Moody had given me.

***

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

Since I had known that there was no way Cedric would let me help him (and it seemed he had already figured it out anyway) the night before the second task I found my self in the library with Hermione and Ron trying to help Harry figure out how he was going to breath under water for an hour.

"Maybe if I just checked in the…"

"No offense Faye but I think we might be better off with the school library. They might think we were cheating if we used anything from the book of shadows." Hermione said trying to be as nice as she could. I sunk into my chair. I felt useless.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Halliwell…" The four (yes Harry turned too) of us turned to see that Professor McGonagall had appeared in the library. "You three are needed in Dumbledore's office."

"Right now?" Hermione protested. "But it is only mere hours before the second task!"

"And Mr. Potter surely needs to get some rest. Now you three come with me." Hermione sighed defeated, and reluctantly rose from her seat with the rest of us and followed McGonagall out of the library. Neville passed us on our way out.

"Neville" I stopped to beg. "I don't know if you can do anything but if you could go and just try to help Harry. Maybe you could at least help him put his books away or something." I felt bad about leaving Harry on his own and Neville was better than nothing. Neville nodded and made his way back to where I had been.

In Dumbledore's office besides Dumbledore the only other person in there was a small, frightened, blonde, Beauxbatons girl who looked like she could be no older than eleven. I had seen her before around the school with Fleur. It seemed to be a good assumption that this girl was Fleur's sister.

Dumbledore told us all to be seated and that he would soon explain why we were all there.

"Miss Halliwell, Miss Granger…" He began. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Delacour…" So the girl was Fleur's sister. "You have all been brought here as a part of the second task because you are the most important thing at this school to one of the champions. Incase there is some confusion, you" he said as he pointed at Fleur's sister. "Are for your sister. You" he said pointing at Ron. "…are for Mr. Potter. You" he said pointing at Hermione who was blushing because she now realized why she was here. "…are for Mr. Krum. And you…" He pointed at me but he didn't need to say it. I had already figured out why I was here. "…are for Mr. Diggory." I told Cedric he couldn't hide the true way he felt about me. Why hadn't he listened to me? He could be so thick sometimes. "The four of you will be placed in the black lake for your champions to find you." Fleur's sister gasped. My face flushed white. "Don't worry it will be perfectly safe for all of you."

Ever since I was young and as a family we had , had to defeat the water demon (the same one that killed my grandmother Patty and yes the same one that you would think was already defeated since my aunts had 'already taken care of it' years previous. Why doesn't anything stay dead?) I had been terrified of living bodies of water. Pools and baths were fine, but lakes, oceans, etc. gave me the wig. Then a new thought of terror struck me. What about the baby? Just because it was safe for me didn't ensure that of my baby.

"Dumbledore, can I talk to you over there in private for a moment?"

"Of course" We moved away from the rest of the people. "What is on your mind Faye?"

"I know you said this is perfectly safe for me, but, and I beg you just listen to me before you judge, would it be safe for someone who was pregnant or say the baby of said pregnant person?"

"Surely, Miss Halliwell, you are not telling me that in fact you are pregnant." He gave me one of those disappointed looks adults use to make you feel bad.

"Please I really don't want to talk about it right now." I pleaded. "Just tell me if it is safe or not." He sighed.

"It is perfectly safe for anyone you needn't worry." I nodded and went back to my seat.

Madame Pompfrey entered the office and was handing out vials of what I assumed to be the sleeping draft that would keep us alive under the water. I popped off the cork and slipped the potion down my throat. Everything went black.

***

**(Cedric's P.O.V)**

It was kind of a chilly day for swimming, not that I really had a choice. Standing at the dock I tied Alex's charm around my neck. The wind blew fiercely as the other champions approached. Harry looked nervous.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I shook my head. "What about Ron?" No again. "Faye?"

"No why?"

"No one's seen them. They wouldn't miss this would they? Not even Alex or Fred and George have seen them." I was about to tell him there was probably nothing to worry about but the cannon went off and it was too late.

I jumped into the water and thankfully a bubble produced around my nose and mouth just like Alex had promised. The water was murky but my eyes adjusted as I swum in the most likely looking direction, I should go in. I only ran into a few obstacles before I reached where Harry was and the 'things' the mermaids had taken from us. I shot something away from Harry and pointed at my wrist trying to tell him he should hurry. Grabbing Faye I swum to the surface. As soon as I reached the surface the bubble popped. Faye coughed up a bit of water and I patted her on the back.

"It's okay I've got you." I told her. "Just hold on to me." She nodded. I remembered her once telling me she had a fear of water, just like her aunt Prue had, while she was still living. This had to suck for her. She sniffed and held me really tight as I swam back to the dock. Her heavy school robes where weighing her down. But I managed. When I got up to the dock I realized I hadn't gotten there first. Fleur was already there wrapped in towels but her sister was no where in sight.

"Get her some towels." I said pointing at Faye. We both were immediately wrapped in warm, dry towels. Faye latched onto my arm. Seeing how traumatized she was from waking up in the lake I let her.

"Cedric…" Her voice was frail and muffled by sniffles. "I told you." She breathed in harshly. "I told you they wouldn't be fooled. They knew you loved me." She rested her head on me.

"But maybe if I continue to distance my self…"

"No." Her once quite voice was now quite loud. "You can't leave me alone." She sniffed, probably about to cry. "I can't do this alone. I can't do this with out you any more."

"This? What is this?" I asked holding her arms. What was wrong? Had something happened?

"Cedric…" Her lip quivered. It must be important. "I don't think I can tell you right here. And I was planning on not telling you until after the tournament so you wouldn't be distracted but if there's any chance you won't leave if you knew…"

I thought about it realizing it had been so hard on both of us. And know that I knew trying to hide away my feelings for her had failed was it even worth trying anymore? Taking my arms from her shoulders I wrapped them around her lower back and she put her head on my chest.

"I don't think I could leave you ever again, even if I tried. Not know that I know it is pointless." This seemed to satisfy her." But after the scores are announced we are going to find a nice private place to talk and you are going to tell me what's going on okay?" She looked up at me with a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time and I wiped a tear from her eye. I kissed her and the crowd gasped.

We both automatically looked out at the lake and sure enough Ron and Fleur's sister had floated to the surface. But Harry wasn't with them. Shortly after Ron and Fleur's sister reached the dock Harry shot out of the water like a cannon ball. The crowd erupted with sighs of relief.

Harry had technically gotten back last but because of his bravery he tied for first with me. A couple of Hufflepuffs protested but to tell you the truth I thought he deserved to have first place. If anything he shouldn't have to share it with anyone.

"Faye" she turned to me. "I'm going to head to my room would you meet me there in like thirty minutes?" She nodded. My decision had been made and I was on my way back to the common room.


	15. Secondhand Serenade

**A/N: Hey guys yep yet another chapter up. I love you all and thank you so much for reading. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter Fourteen: Secondhand Serenade

The first thing I did when I got back to my room was shower. I smelled a bit like lake water and if this was a moment we both would remember for ever I didn't want Faye to remember me smelling like fish. After having spent so much time in the cold lake water there was really no comparison to the wonderful warmth I felt as the shower water ran down my body.

Once I was clean and dressed I went over to my trunk and opened it up. I zipped open the secret compartment and pulled out a ring. It was a silver band with a single diamond in the middle edged by a sapphire on each side. It had belonged to my grandmother. After grandpa died she had given it to me, grant you I was only ten at the time and it's a miracle that I've been able to hold on to it all this time, saying that I would know in my heart when the time was right.

I slipped it into my pocket and checked the time. Faye would be here in just a matter of minutes. The very thought sent nervous shivers down my spine and filled my stomach with butterflies. She came into the room and the butterflies grew stronger but the feeling was sort of nice in a weird way. She put her arms around me and we stood there like that for a while before anyone said anything. It was I who broke the silence.

"I know you have something important to tell me but I have something to tell you too." I said absent mindedly fingering the ring in my pocket. "Technically it's more of a question but I was wondering if I could go first so I won't chicken out before I get the chance again."

"I suppose that's alright." She said running her hands through my hair. "Mine is kind of big so it can go last." I nodded but I seriously doubted it would be bigger than mine.

I gently lifted my arms off of her and dropped them at my sides. Sub consciously Faye took a few steps back.

"I was going to wait until after the tournament to do this" I started. "But seeing as we are back together again and it seems you have forgiven me for being such a git…" she nodded and laughed. "Now seemed like the best time to do this." By now the ting was in the palm of my closed hand. I knelt down on one knee and Faye's eyes grew wide. I opened my palm and brought the ring into my fingers. "Faye Prudence Halliwell will you do me the Honor of being my wife?"

"Yes" was all she said but her actions spoke better than words. She held out her left hand and I placed the ring on her finger. She then sat on my knee and kissed me softly then said "Yes" again.

"So you had something to tell me?" She rose from my knee and nodded.

"Yes. And it won't be as big of a deal now that we are engaged but I am pregnant." My eyebrow rose. It had been at least three months since we had last had sex yet she didn't show any signs of pregnancy, although it would explain the extra weight I felt when she had been seated on my knee, and when I had been pulling her from the lake.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "How far along are you?"

"About four months."

"But you aren't showing at all."

"I've been using a concealing spell, see look." She waved her wand over her abdomen which protruded. I placed my hands on her big belly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Alex, I told her the moment I found out." It must've been the day I had taken her to the nurse's office. I smiled. "What?" She asked. I couldn't help it. The thought of being a dad, though insanely scary, gave me a sort of joyous feeling.

"It's just that it's all so real." I said rubbing her belly. "And sort of exciting the prospect of being a dad." I kissed her belly. "Scary, but it's definitely exciting in a weird sort of way."

"You have to be handling this better than any other seventeen year old boy I know." She put her hands with mine on her stomach. "But then again most seventeen year old boys don't propose to their girlfriends after only dating them about a year and a halfish."

"I guess you haven't been in the wizarding world long enough." We both had a good laugh. "Heck my father and mother would probably be a bit disappointed if I didn't come home from my seventh year with a fiancée. I'm just lucky I got to pick mine." She laughed. "And my mother will be even more thrilled when she learns she's going to be a grandmother."

"I love you." Again that was all she said but those three simple seeming words were all she had to say.

"I love you too Faye." She nestled her self into me in a way only she had ever fit. I carried her over to my bed and for the first time in months I got a good night sleep.

**A/N: I am currently in the process of writing the two final chapters of this story and after that I might write a sequel and maybe even a prequel taking place in Faye's fifth year, which was her first year at Hogwarts. But before I get to those I have a few other things I want to do first so you will have to be patient with me. I hope to have the final two chapters up soon and let me know what you think. Don't forget I love reviews!**

**~charmedchica234**


	16. Carry Me Home

**A/N: Just a note I wrote this while listening to Il Sogno for those of you who know what that is major kudos to you. This chapter graces three different perspectives and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen: Carry Me Home

Another three months passed swiftly as I prepared for whatever the third task would hold. We also began making plans for our marriage and lives together. It seemed best if next year Faye came back to finish school and after she graduated we would buy a small place in San Francisco with a fire place so we would both have easy access to out families.

Baby names also became a very popular subject. Eventually we decided on Darien if it was a boy and Castalia if it was a girl. I was sort of hoping it was a girl but either way would be fine with me.

Breaking the news to my family was easy but when we got to Faye's family things were a bit different. Her parents of course were fine with the whole thing. Phoebe had seen it coming any way and had time to adjust to the idea. Coop is a cupid, enough said. Phoebe had told the rest of the family on accident and the rest had adjusted just as well apart from Faye's older cousin's Wyatt and Chris. I didn't think the insistent questioning would ever end. But eventually they let us go.

On this particular day it was the day before the final task. It did make me a little worried but I wasn't nearly as much of a wreck as I had been for the previous tasks. This probably had to do with the fact that I had already been through two tasks now and felt more or less prepared for what the next and final one would have in store. Also I hadn't had the nightmare in over three months so that particular worry hadn't crossed my mind in a while.

The dinner table buzzed with anticipation. When I was finished with my meal I departed from the table and rejoined Faye over at the Gryffindor and wrapping my arms around her. She smiled and looked up at me from her plate piled high with food. Just that moment Cho Chang passed.

When Faye and I had gotten back together I went to tell Cho and make sure she understood. At first she was upset but she told me she still wanted to be friends and that in her heart she had known that it wasn't meant to be between us. I then told her I would love for us to remain friends and I really hadn't seen much of her since.

What I hadn't seen at first glance was that she was on the arm of Roger Davis. She met my gaze with a bright smile. I mouthed the words 'good for you'. She nodded and smiled even bigger. I laughed and shook my head.

***

The morning air was chilled as Faye and I emerged outside making our way to the former Quiditch field which was now a large hedge maze.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dumbledore said over the crowd. "Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Earlier this morning Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze and only he knows its whereabouts. The champion who reaches it first will be the winner. If a champion should wish to resign at any point of the maze they need only shoot red sparks from their wand and they will be withdrawn from the maze. In first place, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter will be the first to enter the maze." Cheers frilled the stands. "Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour will follow after." Cheers once again encircled the stadium. "At the sound of the canon you two may commence." Dumbledore said to Harry and me."

Faye's arms reached around my lower back. I kissed her and she whispered in my ear that she loved me.

"I love you too Faye. I really do." She let go and I took my place at the entrance of the maze. The cannon fired and I swiftly entered.

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

I made my way into the stands and took my place next to my cousin, Alex. Hermione quickly seated her self on my other side.

"You do think they'll all be okay." Hermione was referring mostly to Viktor and Harry but Cedric as well.

"They'll all do fine." I assured her squeezing her hand even though in my gut I wasn't so certain.

Much time passed. Both Fleur had receded from the maze. Fleur had been badly attacked by vines. And from the looks of it Viktor had been possessed by something. His eyes were glossed over and paled.

Even more time passed and I was really getting worried. By the chewed off nails of Hermione I would say that I wasn't the only one and I told Alex so.

"Alex, something's wrong." She gave me a look like she was going to try and deny it. "They've been in there for way too long look…" I said pointing down at Dumbledore. "…even Dumbledore looks somewhat worried. What do you suppose is going on?" She shrugged. That wasn't nearly a good enough answer for me. I stood up.

"No Faye, don't do this." Alex pleaded putting her hand on me trying to restrain me.

"What Alex, what do you want me to do, sit here and wait while the father of my child is being ripped to shreds or something? I can't do that. I can't just wait. I have to do something."

Her eyes searched me for away to stop me but gave up. "Be careful Faye." She said. Worry laced her words.

"I will" She gave me a look. "I promise" With out another word I fooshed my way to Cedric.

**(Cedric's P.O.V)**

"Kill the spare." The words hit me as I recalled my night mare in horror realizing it was coming to life and I was the spare. But better me than Faye. In a flash of pink light Faye appeared in front of me. I obviously spoke to soon.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed through gritted teeth at Wormtail, who paused awaiting directions from his dark master.

"Kill them both." The raspy voice of the dark lord commanded.

"No" I shouted as I shoved Faye out of the way but not soon enough. The green sparks from Wormtail's wand hit Faye square in the abdomen. She flew backwards and I ran after her.

She lay face down on the ground. I rolled her over and her face was covered in dirt. Her eyes oddly were closed. I put my hand near her mouth which let out a shriek of pain. She was alive. Confused relief washed over me. Her hand was on her stomach and her nails were digging in. Then I noticed the blood accumulating around her. She was bleeding out.

"Cedric…" She sobbed. I put m hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here."

"It hurts so much." She burst to tears. "What's happening? Why didn't I die? Am I already dead? Oh god am I in hell?" I didn't really know what had happened so I just held her close. But soon a green spark hit me in the back and I collapsed.

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

"No!" Faye screamed and she kept at it. "No, no, no ahhh" Her screams got louder and louder. I couldn't help it I screamed out too.

Voldemort released me. "Now fight me like a man Harry. Don't disappoint me. Avada Kadavra!" The green blast missed me but only barely. I shot behind a statue. "Now it's no fun if you hide. Harry take it like a man."

"Expelliarmus" I shouted peering out from behind the statue. He deflected it like it was nothing.

This continued for a while until our spells met in the middle. Each kept the other in place, un moving. The red and green sparks of light were hitting each other and spitting in a way that was almost beautiful. White streams were swishing out of the strange collaboration. The first wisp of white formed into a body that I instantly recognized as Cedric's. The next wisp was the old man from my nightmare. A few more bodies appeared all victims of Voldemort's in the past. Eventually my parents appeared behind me.

"When we tell you, you must let go, get Faye and take the cup back." My father's voice said unwavering. "Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Harry" Cedric was now speaking to me. "Take my body back." I nodded. "But most importantly get Faye back safely; please make sure she is safe." His grey eyes were pleading. I nodded.

"Now Harry" My mother's voice filled my ears. "Let go." I drew back my wand and darted at Faye who was now clutching Cedric's body and weeping, in emotional and physical pain. I wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"Accio Triwizard Cup" The cup flew into my free hand and we were flying back. The students and teachers knew something was wrong when they saw that Faye was there too. Amos ran down the bleachers. His face was distraught.

"My boy, my Cedric" He tried to pull Faye off to get a look at him but she didn't budge. Her sobs continued.

Madame Pompfrey was soon at her side along with Faye's cousin Alex. "She's been bleeding. She won't stop bleeding." I tried to tell them. "He tried to kill her but she just keeps bleeding." Madame Pompfrey's face went white.

"Faye" She tugged at Faye's body but she remained unmoving. "Faye you must let go." Faye shook her head. "You need to get some medical attention." Faye released a little. Alex picked her up and the left to Madame Pompfrey's office or more likely an emergency room.

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

"Don't make me leave him." I cry/shout but it came out muffled and I don't think anyone heard me.

"You need medical attention." Madame Pompfrey tugged at my unmoving body.

"No just let me die. I want to be with him." Again I went unheard so I released my grip a little. Alex took this opportunity to pick me up. I tried to speak again and protest but no words came, only tears for what I had lost.

**A/N: One more chapter left. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	17. Epilouge: Let Me Go

Epilogue: Let Me Go

I woke up in a hospital bed only a few days later. Technically I had woken up before but today was the first time I was actually mentally there and aware of what had happened. I hadn't been eating much and my family was really worried, but I couldn't force my self to care. Over the course of a little less than thirty minutes I had lost the two things that meant most to me. Forgive me if I don't feel much like food at the moment.

"Faye…" There was a tap on the door frame. I looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway. "May I come in?" I nodded. She walked over and sat in a chair by my hospital bed. I turned away and began gazing out the window. "The doctor said you can go home tonight." My expression remained unchanged and I continued to stare out the window. "If umm… you want to come home." I thought about it and nodded. I needed to get out of this hospital. If I stayed here any longer I'd never be able to leave. "Faye I know how you…"

"No." Alex straightened, shocked. I hadn't spoken a word since I had reached the hospital. "Don't say that. You have no idea how it feels." I looked at her with furious eyes that softened when I saw that I had upset her. "I finally got him back." I bit my lip. "Now I don't even have a piece of him left. He's gone and he's never coming back. I'm just as doomed as my name sake. Maybe I'll be lucky and die young too so I won't have to endure this much longer."

"Faye, don't say that."

"What do you want me to say? Everything is fine, it's absolutely fucking peachy?" A tear slid down my cheek. I brought my legs up and clutched them to my chest. When my head came back up my knees were soaked.

"Faye it's not your fault." She must've been reading my mind or else understood the look in my eyes.

"Isn't it? If I had gotten there sooner, or if I could have just stopped him from putting his name in the goblet." Alex climbed up into the bed and embraced me.

"Cedric wouldn't want you to blame your self." True, but not particularly helpful. "There isn't anything you could have done."

"If it had been me…if I had died do you think he would have lived?" As my best friend and cousin her instinct and desperate want was to tell me no. She wanted to tell me that it wouldn't have made a difference. But she really didn't know so she did the only thing she could do, hug me tighter.

***

Back in my own room I began to unpack my school stuff. I almost dropped it when I pulled out a picture of Cedric and me together. It was taken at the end of my fifth year. I remembered it perfectly. He had snuck up behind me and gripped me in his arms. Alex who was always camera ready snapped the picture. I looked completely bewildered and Cedric had this stupid grin on his face, the same stupid grin I was missing so much I reminded my self. I placed it on my bedside table and picked up the vase of dead flowers that must've been there since school started.

In my mirror I noticed blue orbs floating into form behind me. I turned around and dropped the vase. It shattered into pieces that scattered everywhere. I must be dreaming.

"You're a-a" I said in shock reaching the now fully assembled body.

"A white lighter" Cedric finished for me. His beautiful grey eyes looked me over. "You must forget me and let go. Your family needs you."

"Why? You're back. We can still be together." He was shaking his head.

"No we can't. I came here so I could have the chance to say good bye and that I love you one last time. The elders told me we wouldn't be allowed to see each other."

"What? That can't be right." I was now also shaking my head. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. "It worked out okay for Piper and Leo. Sure there were some bumps in the road along the way but it worked out in the end. And my mom, she's married to a freaking cupid."

"They said that the Halliwell family had been given enough breaks in the rule system and that it would be best if you fell for a normal muggle or wizard."

"You were a normal wizard. How is it my fault that you got taken away from me, not just you but my child too?"

"It isn't your fault." He came over to me and embraced me in his arms. He began to stroke my back. I wanted so much to tell him to stop and that he was wrong and needed to tell the elders so but I said nothing. I couldn't say anything. "It will just be best if you forget me."

"Cedric" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "I couldn't ever be able to forget you."

**(Cedric's P.O.V)**

"Yes you can." I insisted. She kept shaking her head. I placed my arms on her and she fell into me. "I can take away all of your pain." She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"That's what Leo did for Piper. It ended in disaster."

"This is different. I'm going to erase all memory of me from your mind." She shook her head which was buried deep in my chest. Without hesitation I let the magic begin its work. My fingers tips were tingled and I grasped Faye tighter. Once I was sure the magic had taken affect I laid her on her bed and removed the picture from her table.

**(Faye's P.O.V)**

"Faye, are you alright? What happened?" Wyatt burst into my room closely followed by Chris. I looked up at them from my bed realizing I had no idea how I had gotten there. There was shattered glass everywhere and little cuts on my legs that must've been from the glass. And totting flowers were scattered across the area. I looked back at him and shrugged then looked to my bedside table feeling very strongly that something was missing.

"Yeah I think I'm okay, but I really have no idea what happened."

**A/N: So here you have it guys, the final chapter. There will likely be a sequal and maybe a prequal or something but before I get to that I have some challenges that need some tending to and I want to do something a little less serious. Maybe something silly. Anyway tell me what you think and weather or not there should be a sequal or a prequal and any over all comments. I love you all for reading and thanks a whole bunch!**

**~charmedchica234/Erin**


End file.
